


邪神的好哥哥（錘基）

by abc761012



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: ~兄弟向30題~





	1. 01 交換衣服穿

年幼的洛基是奧丁在戰場上撿回來的孩子，對於這個弟弟索爾可是非常的疼愛，索爾除了洛基以外還有一位姐姐海拉，只是從小被海拉追著打的索爾對於自己能夠擁有一個弟弟很開心。

有時候喜好惡作劇的洛基會和哥哥索爾交換衣服穿，或是說把芙麗嘉幫自己準備的女裝拿給索爾穿，強大的死亡女神海拉看見弟弟們的鬧劇一點也不想要去管，她早早就看出來這兩個小傢伙對於對方擁有強烈的佔有慾。

未來他們長大後到底會怎樣海拉也不知道，她樂於看戲，看著弟弟們怎樣去知曉自己的感情，除非有必要她是不會提醒這兩個笨蛋弟弟，而且她相信奧丁和芙麗嘉也清楚。

「母后，妳看洛基啦！每次都對我惡作劇，老是要交換衣服穿。」索爾看見母親芙麗嘉馬上跑過去告狀。

「呵呵，索爾，你又不是不知道洛基喜愛對你惡作劇。」芙麗嘉總是會摸摸大兒子的頭安撫著。

「母后妳太寵洛基了。」索爾悶悶的抱怨著。

「洛基可是我的寶貝呢！」芙麗嘉從不否認這點。

對於兒子們的打鬧芙麗嘉一概不會去插手，海拉看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，阿斯嘉德的大公主可是文武雙全，對於弟弟們的惡作劇從不看上眼，也不會去在意太多。

可是明眼人都看的出來大公主比較疼愛二王子，對於大王子只會痛毆他一頓，不知道他們姐弟兩人的感情到底是好還是不好，奧丁總是放任孩子們去做自己的想要做的事情，也不太會去管他們。

洛基看見索爾穿上自己的女裝很開心，因為流動性別的他總是會在某些時候被芙麗嘉打扮成女孩子的樣子，這點海拉和索爾很清楚，因此洛基想要惡作劇的時候就會讓兄長穿上自己的女裝。

「洛基，我們明明是要交換衣服穿，又不是我穿你的女裝。」索爾不高興的和弟弟抗議。

「可是哥哥你穿女裝的樣子也很可愛啊！又不會很難看。」洛基打量索爾身上穿的女裝微笑的說。

「你們兩個在做什麼，今天有宴會要參加。」海拉走過來看兩位弟弟正在搞什麼。

「姐姐，妳說索爾這樣穿好不好看？」洛基微笑的問著自己的大姊。

「很不錯看呢！洛基，你真有才華，索爾你今天就這樣出席宴會吧！」海拉看見索爾穿女裝的樣子勾起一抹微笑。

「我不要！這樣很難看啦！姐姐妳不要和洛基一起聯合欺負我。」索爾對於海拉和洛基沒辦法。

聽見弟弟大喊的聲音海拉只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，拉著兩位弟弟的手走去宴會廳，反正這只是個形式罷了，就算索爾穿女裝也不會有人認出來，芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形微笑，奧丁實在是不想要說什麼。

這樣的情形肯定又是洛基和索爾打鬧的關係，海拉不想要拖延時間才會這樣做，反正這也不是什麼大不了的宴會，奧丁對此也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，看見妻子開心的樣子他也不好說什麼。

芙麗嘉可是非常的疼愛小兒子洛基，洛基會用的魔法都是芙麗嘉親自教導的，索爾對於魔法幾乎可以說是一竅不通，海拉則是兩種都會，芙麗嘉每次要教導索爾都會感到很傷腦筋。

「海拉做得好！我老早就想要看索爾穿女裝參加宴會。」芙麗嘉笑笑的告訴奧丁。

「妳老是縱容他們，別太過縱容孩子們。」奧丁不知道要說什麼才好，他拿孩子們沒辦法。

今天宴會是洛基最開心的一次，索爾卻不喜歡也不好多說什麼，海拉只是笑笑的看著這一切，看樣子今天索爾又被洛基惡作劇，海拉、芙麗嘉、奧丁只是笑看這一切，交換衣服事件洛基可是贏了索爾一次呢！


	2. 02 晚安吻

每天晚上睡覺的時候洛基總是會和索爾討晚安吻，索爾總是會不忘給洛基一個晚安吻，即使是吵架的時候也是會給他晚安吻，索爾就是寵愛洛基，一定會給他晚安吻。

年幼的洛基很喜歡在閃電宮睡覺，和索爾在一起睡覺是他最喜歡的事情，奧丁對於這件事也就當作沒看見，芙麗嘉對於他們兄弟感情很好自然不會多說什麼，搞不好洛基以後會成為索爾的神后。

當然如果海拉有意繼承王位也無所謂，奧丁深深的覺得女兒還比兒子強大許多，死亡女神向來比一般的阿斯嘉德男性還要強大，包含索爾也是一樣，從小索爾就是被海拉壓著打。

「哥哥，我要晚安吻。」洛基用水汪汪的大眼看著索爾。

「好。」索爾給洛基一個晚安吻。

「我今天要親在嘴唇上，不要臉頰。」洛基總是會給索爾很奇怪的要求。

「好。」索爾總是會答應洛基的要求。

芙麗嘉也是會親吻兩個兒子，每天晚上都會給兩個兒子一個晚安吻，海拉很清楚和母親大人表明說自己已經大了，不要給自己晚安吻，芙麗嘉當然會尊重女兒的意見，自然不會多說什麼。

不過只有母親的晚安吻洛基當然不滿足，他還是想要哥哥索爾給自己晚安吻，姐姐海拉就算了，洛基很討人喜愛，海拉和索爾非常的疼愛他，因此每晚洛基要和索爾要晚安吻的時候，對方總是會答應他。

有了兄長大人給的晚安吻，洛基可以睡得很安心，安心的在兄長的懷裡睡覺，每每看見這樣的情形，索爾也不會去多說什麼，只是安靜的陪在弟弟身邊，閉上眼睛陪他睡覺。

「你當初把洛基撿回來，是真的要把他當索爾的童養媳嗎？」芙麗嘉很寵愛小兒子也很寵愛大兒子。

「我當初可沒這想法，可是看見他們這樣，以後肯定是會在一起。」奧丁很清楚兩個孩子抱持著什麼感情。

「這樣也好，我還擔心沒有女性喜歡索爾呢！」芙麗嘉笑笑的看著自家丈夫。

「索爾哪會沒人喜歡，只是蠢了點，外表還是會吸引許多女性。」海拉難得會陪著父母親聊天喝茶。

「就是像個笨蛋才擔心有沒有人喜歡，要是造成別人的困擾可不好。」奧丁對於兒子的開竅能力有點擔憂。

「這兩隻在一起也沒什麼不好。」海拉反而是希望索爾和洛基可以在一起。

奧丁對於兩個兒子搞在一起沒有太大的意見，芙麗嘉當然更是不用說，她很喜歡洛基這個兒子，他可以當索爾的另外一半當然會很開心，海拉一點也不關心這兩位弟弟是否在一起。

夜晚洛基總是會抓著索爾的衣服睡覺，聽著兄長的心跳聲睡覺可以感到很安心，洛基會爬會走之後就一直跟在索爾的身邊，害怕自己一個人睡覺就會爬到兄長的床上睡覺。

奧丁和芙麗嘉對於這點當然是當作沒看見，洛基是個沒有安全感的孩子，所以會想要去找索爾，對於他來說兄長是個讓他安心的人，雖然奧丁盡量一視同仁，可是還是會比較偏愛索爾，反而芙麗嘉很疼愛洛基。

「別老是偏愛索爾，要適時的給洛基關愛。」芙麗嘉對於奧丁的偏心不太高興。

「我盡量。」奧丁不知道要說什麼才好。

「下次可別偏心。」芙麗嘉對此雖然無奈也不好說什麼。

芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形搖頭，海拉已經回去自己的寢宮睡覺，洛基這麼的可愛奧丁竟然不會想要疼愛他，往往會讓芙麗嘉傷腦筋，每次告訴丈夫說不需要這樣，多給小兒子一個關愛，這樣洛基不會覺得沒有安全感。

奧丁知道妻子的意思，自己也會努力不偏心，會讓給自己的小兒子一些關愛，不讓他感到沒有安全感，海拉也老是會覺得自家父親真的很不用心，尤其是對洛基的時候。


	3. 03 叛逆期

對於孩子的叛逆期奧丁總是沒辦法，大女兒海拉在叛逆期過後就和自己很疏遠，對妻子芙麗嘉的態度卻一點也沒有任何的改變，現在索爾和洛基也開始進入叛逆期，奧丁真的不知道要怎樣面對才好。

洛基從小就很叛逆，只有在芙麗嘉的面前比較乖，索爾也會反抗自己的父親，因此奧丁對此感到很傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣才好，洛基怎樣都是自己養大的孩子，進入叛逆期奧丁當然會擔心。

芙麗嘉一點也不擔心兩個兒子進入叛逆期，家裡的孩子只會對奧丁有叛逆期，根本不需要擔心太多，大女兒叛逆期過後展現自己的長才，對於這點芙麗嘉可是很欣慰。

「父王很擔心索爾和洛基進入叛逆期？」海拉難得陪著自己的母親喝下午茶。

「他很擔心呢！雖然我覺得沒什麼。」芙麗嘉笑笑的看著寶貝女兒。

「父王真無聊。」海拉一點也不想要去管奧丁的情緒。

「呵呵，說的也是。」芙麗嘉喝著自己的下午茶。

索爾和奧丁今天溜出宮去宮外玩，海姆達爾會看著兩個小王子，奧丁發現兩個孩子不見差點氣到沒敲地板，他深深的認為兩個孩子的叛逆期到了，根本不聽自己的話。

翹掉家庭教師的課索爾和洛基當然要去宮外玩耍，海姆達爾會看著他們兩人，所以這點不需要太過擔心，希芙和范達爾、沃斯塔格、後剛也一起過去，由於後面有人跟著兩位小王子，大家自然不會擔心。

有朋友們跟著索爾和洛基根本無法去其他地方探險，就在郊外的草地上騎馬，索爾和洛基習慣共乘一匹馬，不是說洛基的馬術不好，而是他很喜歡和兄長這樣做，兩人總是喜歡一起做某些事情。

「今天不能跑太遠，有後剛在跑太遠肯定會被罵。」索爾和洛基在咬耳朵。

「下次再去探險，這次就騎馬逛逛。」洛基雖然有好奇心也不能跟著亂跑。

「父王肯定又說我們到了叛逆期。」索爾想起這幾天奧丁的脾氣很大。

「管他的，父王拿我們都沒辦法，海拉還不是一樣。」洛基抱著自己的兄長。

「海拉的個性本來就很硬，父王拿他沒辦法是很正常的。」索爾很清楚自家姐姐的個性。

「不要讓母后擔心，今天還是早點回去好了。」洛基喜歡抬頭看著索爾專心騎馬的樣子。

聽見弟弟說的話索爾當然會早點回去，畢竟後面還有四個跟屁蟲，要是不乖乖的早點回去，肯定會被後剛給拖回去，後剛雖然不是阿薩神族的人，自身能力強大成為索爾的保護者三勇士之一，自然會好好的叮嚀。

儘管索爾和洛基現在是小孩子，可是能力不會差到哪裡去，畢竟很小的時候索爾就已經和祖父博爾帶著去打戰，博爾過世後奧丁當然也是這樣訓練自己的寶貝兒子，洛基被撿回來的時候索爾也有些印象。

某次洛基生病的時候展現霜巨人的表徵，奧丁和芙麗嘉只好告訴他說自己的身世，由於家裡的人並不排斥他，洛基也沒有多說什麼，芙麗嘉和海拉也盯著奧丁要對洛基好，不要老是偏心索爾。

「索爾，天色暗了，後剛說該回去了。」希芙大聲的告訴索爾。

「好。」索爾轉向和洛基一起回去。

看見兒子們回來第一件事情沒有理會自己，奧丁已經不知道要說什麼，果然兩個兒子已經進入叛逆期，對於自己這位老父親根本連理都不理，氣的奧丁不知道要說什麼才好。

海拉看見父親的樣子只能搖頭，抓著兩位弟弟去梳洗準備吃晚餐，芙麗嘉笑笑的要著宮女們準備今天的晚餐，今天兩個孩子翹課可是自己默許的，奧丁自然不能多說什麼。

在奧丁眼中三個孩子都是在叛逆期，自己根本管不動他們，想要罵他們肯定會被芙麗嘉罵，氣的自己只能悶悶的跟著他們一起用餐，索爾和洛基笑笑的看著這樣的情形，什麼話都不多說乖乖的用餐。


	4. 04 只有我可以欺負他

欺負索爾是海拉的專利，索爾不會欺負自己的弟弟洛基，小打小鬧當然不可能避免掉，呆呆蠢蠢的索爾總是會被其他人欺負，洛基很喜歡和兄長惡作劇，他知道對方一定會原諒他。

每次洛基和索爾惡作劇的時候，當下索爾會很生氣，不太會搭理洛基，最後還是會心軟原諒自己最寶貝的弟弟，索爾總是會認為洛基還小，雖然自己也還沒成年，跟洛基一樣還是小孩子，可是他還是會原諒自己的弟弟。

洛基今天又想要對自家兄長惡作劇，上次陷害索爾穿女裝之後洛基就很想要再次陷害他，只有他可以對索爾惡作劇，除此之外誰都不許對他惡作劇，這是專屬洛基的興趣。

「哥哥，你不是說想要當女武神嗎？你看！我拿她們的衣服來給你穿了。」洛基微笑的告訴索爾。

「我沒有要當女武神，不要再讓我穿女裝！」索爾一聽到女裝就想要逃。

「不可以逃喔！我答應海拉要把你抓去給她看。」洛基笑的很開心的樣子讓索爾寒毛直豎。

「洛基……」面對洛基的法術索爾想逃也逃不掉。

洛基很順利的讓索爾穿上女武神的衣服，只要他想要惡作劇對方肯定是逃不掉，對此索爾也有認知，他清楚洛基一旦認真起來自己是真的逃不掉，雖然武力值比洛基還要高，但是索爾是不忍心傷害自己的弟弟。

當洛基把索爾拉到海拉的面前時，看見他們大姐很開心的看著這樣的情形，對於自己的長姐索爾真的沒辦法，從小到大都是海拉一個勁的扁自己，索爾根本無法還手。

看見索爾穿上女武神的衣服海拉差點沒笑到打滾，洛基總是喜歡和索爾惡作劇，這樣的惡作劇雖然無傷大雅可是會讓人記憶猶深，芙麗嘉也不會阻止洛基去惡作劇，索爾雖然無奈也不會多說什麼。

「哈哈！洛基，你做的好！」海拉笑到肚子很痛。

「姐……」索爾看見海拉笑的很開心的樣子不知道要說什麼才好。

「你穿這樣很好看，哥哥。」洛基很開心的看著自己的兄長。

「洛基……」索爾已經不知道要說什麼才好。

海拉和洛基很開心索爾也拿他們沒辦法，反正可以看見弟弟開心的樣子索爾也不會多說什麼，洛基喜歡惡作劇這件事全阿斯加德的人都清楚，大家都縱容洛基對自己惡作劇。

即使是嚴格的奧丁對於小兒子洛基的惡作劇也大多裝做沒看到，大家就是這樣寵著洛基，讓他可以開心的惡作劇，基本上不要太過分大家也不會去責罵他，畢竟他是這樣受到大家的歡迎。

被所有人寵愛的洛基偶爾會得寸進尺一下，他知道要是太過的話索爾會不理自己，要是索爾不理自己他會很難過，洛基當然知道分寸在哪裡，絕對不會踏過那個底線，要是踏過的話索爾是真的不理洛基。

「我不管，我要去換衣服。」索爾不甩海拉和洛基回去寢宮換衣服。

「哎呀！索爾惱羞成怒。」海拉搖搖頭微笑的看著。

「好像太過份了……」洛基看見這樣的情形有些擔心索爾會不會理會自己。

「放心吧！索爾不會不理你的。」海拉摸摸洛基的頭說。

晚上要睡覺前洛基抱著枕頭來到閃電宮，他想要和索爾一起睡覺，看見洛基出現在自己的面前索爾沒有多說什麼，只是讓開自己的身子讓他進入自己的房間裡面，洛基乖乖的爬上床等待索爾。

看見這樣的情形索爾當然也是跟著爬上床一起睡覺，該給的晚安吻還是會給他，洛基只要和索爾撒嬌一下，索爾就不會和洛基計較，芙麗嘉這時候也走過來要和他們兩人說睡前故事。

有母親在身邊索爾當然不會多說什麼，甚至不會把洛基趕出去，就只是陪在洛基身邊聽著芙麗嘉跟他們講睡前故事，索爾的情緒芙麗嘉很清楚，大概是因為今天小兒子的惡作劇才會這樣，只是摸摸大兒子的頭安撫他。


	5. 05 把(某方的)情書藏起來

惡作劇的事件過後索爾和洛基一如往常一樣，當天晚上芙麗嘉可是有好好的安撫兩個兒子，一個晚上過去後索爾也和洛基和好如初，芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形很開心，她知道兩個孩子從沒有隔夜仇。

小小年紀的大王子也是很受到歡迎的，聽說華納海姆的女神芙蕾雅寫了一封情書給索爾，洛基聽見這個消息後非常的生氣，他最討厭有人寫情書給自己的兄長，對他來說索爾是自己的哥哥，誰都不可以搶。

因此當洛基看見給索爾的情書馬上把它藏起來，個性大剌剌的索爾也沒發現到這件事，開心的和洛基在一起，誰都沒有刻意提起此事，兩人繼續和平常一樣玩在一起。

「索爾，聽說華納海姆最漂亮的女神芙蕾雅寫情書給你？」范達爾突然問出這句話。

「我沒有看到那封情書，大概不知道收到哪裡去。」索爾一點也不在意情書不見。

「會不會是洛基惡作劇藏了起來？」希芙沒想到索爾可以這樣無關緊要。

「洛基藏起來也沒關係，我本來就不打算回應芙蕾雅，我只喜歡洛基一個人。」索爾笑笑的告訴自己的好朋友們。

在一旁樹下看書的洛基聽見索爾這樣說露出好看的笑容，芙蕾雅聽說有華納海姆第一美女的稱呼，可是索爾竟然看不上她，這點洛基當然會很開心，即使自己藏起他的情書也不是那樣在意。

索爾本來對於女性就不是那樣的在意，他有個強大到不行的姊姊海拉，比起一般的女性他覺得洛基比較好看，他的弟弟是那樣的漂亮，會讓自己這麼的喜歡，自然就對於他把情書藏起來這件事沒太大的感覺。

之前也有人寫過情書給洛基，只是被索爾攔截下來，然後偷偷的把情書給藏起來，就是不想要讓人追求自己的寶貝弟弟，洛基是那樣的可愛，索爾才捨不得把他交給其他人照顧。

「這兩個小傢伙長大肯定會在一起。」海拉看見索爾和洛基玩在一起的樣子說。

「呵呵，這樣也沒什麼不好，對於芙蕾雅只能感到抱歉。」芙麗嘉笑笑的把洛基藏起來的情書給拿走。

「我還想要和華納海姆聯姻的說，看樣子真的不行。」奧丁看見這樣的情形只能嘆氣。

「別想了，父王。」聽見奧丁說的話海拉一點也不想要多說什麼。

和自己的好朋友們告別之後索爾牽起洛基的手一起回家，皇宮當中有著父親和母親，當然還有他們最強大的姊姊，奧丁、芙麗嘉和海拉可是在等著他們一起享用晚餐。

芙麗嘉微笑的看著兩個孩子，看見最愛的母親索爾和洛基會跑過去找她，似乎沒有在意禮儀，奧丁看見這樣的情形很想要發脾氣卻又不能說什麼，一旦他說話妻子肯定是會念他。

不想聽妻子的叨唸奧丁只好乖乖的閉嘴，海拉什麼話都沒說，或許面對其他人奧丁是很嚴肅的王者，但是在家裡的地位可是不如芬里爾，一切都是芙麗嘉說了算，誰要是膽敢反駁都會被海拉給揍。

「索爾、洛基，坐下來吃晚餐。」奧丁開口告訴兩個兒子。

「好的，父王。」索爾乖乖的坐下來吃飯。

「是，父王。」洛基也不敢反抗奧丁。

「快把王子們喜歡吃的東西端上來。」芙麗嘉交代侍女們。

「是！神后大人。」侍女們趕快去把今日的晚餐端上桌。

聽見神后說的話侍女們快速的把今日的晚餐端到桌上來，看見是自己喜歡吃的餐點索爾和洛基當然很開心，海拉和奧丁當然也有自己喜歡吃的東西，芙麗嘉總是會交代侍女們準備大家喜歡吃的東西。

掌管死亡國度的海拉最近都待在仙宮中，有奧丁在根本不需要擔心冥界會亂七八糟，兩隻渡鴉每天都會和奧丁回報整個九界的事情，如果真要海拉出馬的話，肯定是很嚴重的事情，現在什麼事情都沒有自然不需要擔心。


	6. 06 背你回家

調皮的洛基有時候會爬上樹看仙宮外頭的一切，索爾總是會擔心他不小心摔下來，雖然霜巨人的體質造成的傷害不大，可是索爾總是會擔心自己的寶貝弟弟不小心受傷，海拉看見索爾大驚小怪的樣子根本不想理他。

不過洛基總是有失蹄的時候，這天他跟往常一樣爬到樹上看風景，不小心重心不穩的摔了下來，天知道這樣摔下來有多痛，一向愛撒嬌、愛哭的洛基當然是嚎啕大哭，索爾聽到他的哭聲馬上跑過去。

看見弟弟從樹上摔下來的樣子很想要罵人，但是又看見他哭得泣不成聲的樣子很心疼，只好什麼話也不說的背起他回家去，讓芙麗嘉以及仙宮中的治療師們看看，不知道洛基到底是傷到哪裡。

「母后，洛基不小心從樹上掉下來了。」索爾背著弟弟匆匆忙忙的跑去找芙麗嘉。

「天呀！洛基怎麼會不小心掉下來呢？」芙麗嘉看見索爾背上的洛基感到很心疼。

「我想要爬樹看仙宮外的風景，不小心就掉了下來，母后，您別擔心我。」洛基看見芙麗嘉心疼的樣子馬上說。

「還說呢！這麼不小心，快去找治療師。」芙麗嘉一邊叨唸小兒子一邊請侍女去找治療師。

看見洛基全身是傷做母親的當然會心疼，芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形也不好責備自己的小兒子，只是對於他不小心摔下來的樣子很心痛，奧丁聽見小兒子從樹下摔下來也馬上趕過來看看。

洛基看見奧丁過來看自己的樣子縮了縮頭，很怕自己又被父親給責罵，索爾擋在弟弟的面前不讓他被奧丁責罵，奧丁什麼話也沒說，只是敲敲兩個兒子的頭當作是懲罰。

海拉今天不在仙宮中，聽說冥界有些事情要她去處理，因此她帶著寵物芬里爾回去處理那些惱人的事情，所以慶幸海拉沒有在仙宮中，不然自己肯定會被她痛打一頓，因為沒有保護好洛基。

「陛下，殿下的傷勢不要緊，不過需要休養幾天。」治療師檢查完畢後告訴芙麗嘉。

「我知道了，你可以下去了。」芙麗嘉簡單點點頭後沒說什麼。

索爾靠在床邊陪著洛基，治療師說的話他都有聽到，每次洛基受傷自己肯定會背他回仙宮，著急的找芙麗嘉幫忙，有時候洛基會受傷也是自己的關係，索爾才會這樣保護他。

芙麗嘉看見兩兄弟的互動什麼話都沒有說，慶幸小兒子霜巨人的體質很快就沒事，這幾天好好休養不要出去玩，治療師的話讓洛基這幾天只能乖乖待在仙宮中，索爾練習完後會回來陪他。

待在仙宮中休養的洛基不會埋怨什麼，他知道這次是自己的錯，雖然他很喜歡索爾背自己回家，可是不想要全身是傷的讓他背回家，對愛面子的小王子來說這是很難看的事情。

「哥哥，你不要生氣，我不是故意的，只是不小心。」洛基看著索爾的面容這樣說。

「我沒有生氣，你自己小心一點，不要老是受傷。」索爾摸摸洛基的臉頰安撫他。

「有哥哥你在我不會受傷，你會把我保護的很好。」洛基相信索爾會保護自己。

「小笨蛋，我當然會好好的保護你，你可是我最重要的弟弟。」索爾親吻洛基的額頭。

聽見索爾的保證洛基當然很開心，對於阿斯加德的人民來說他們的二王子不太像是勇士，以後肯定是最厲害的法師，神后芙麗嘉可是親自教導他，當年神后是女巫帶大的孩子，自然也是出色的女巫。

洛基很有天份讓芙麗嘉很開心，對於大兒子對於魔法不是那樣拿手自然不多說什麼，儘管索爾會一點小小的魔法，沒有洛基那樣厲害，海拉雖然兩樣都拿手，還是習慣性會用武器攻擊敵人，魔法是輔助的效果。

受傷的洛基開心的睡在索爾的懷裡，芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形微笑，幫兩個孩子蓋好被子後就離開，她知道索爾會保護好洛基，不會讓他受到任何的傷害，他們兩人永遠都會陪在對方的身邊。


	7. 07 一起溜出去玩

自從上次有跟班沒辦法出去玩後，這天索爾翹課找洛基準備出去玩，奧丁和芙麗嘉看見兩個兒子又跑出仙宮外玩後感到很傷腦筋，奧丁請海姆達爾看著這兩個小兔崽子。

沒有三勇士和希芙跟在他們兩人身邊，肯定又不知道跑到哪裡去玩，後剛可是會管管這群小兔崽子，可惜沒人跟著當然是一定會玩到瘋，索爾和洛基當然不會想太多，能夠出去仙宮玩當然會很開心。

有海姆達爾看著芙麗嘉就不去想太多，奧丁決定兩個兒子回來好好的痛打一頓，海拉笑笑的看著父親奧丁的臉色，什麼話都沒有說，對於兩位弟弟的個性誰都拿他們沒辦法。

「哥哥，我們這次去哪裡玩？」洛基乖乖的被索爾抱在懷裡。

「去森林裡看看嗎？」索爾也在想要讓馬往哪裡走。

「好。」洛基想了想之後點頭。

「走吧！」索爾拍拍自己的馬讓牠帶著他們去森林玩。

洛基喜歡和索爾一起騎馬，這樣自己可以享受兄長的體溫，索爾就像是光一樣，讓洛基一直想要靠近，知道自己的身世之後洛基有一度失落，不知道自己要怎樣才好，索爾一直待在自己的身邊，一直陪在他身邊。

每次抬頭會看見兄長的背景讓洛基感到很安心，索爾的背影總是可以讓他安心許多，站在前面的索爾會等著他走過去，然後牽起洛基的手一起走下去，那雙手是那樣的溫暖。

太過溫暖讓洛基一點也不想要離開索爾，只要有女孩子靠近索爾，洛基會擺出自己的態度嚇唬那些人，這樣的佔有慾只有對索爾一個人，相對的索爾也是這樣，不會讓人搶走自己最寶貝的弟弟洛基。

「森林裡不知道有什麼東西？這裡果然很適合探險。」索爾笑笑的告訴洛基，一起溜出去玩很開心。

「嗯，有好多沒看過的草藥。」洛基看見那些草藥感到很稀奇，想要下馬採採那些草藥。

「想要下馬採藥嗎？」索爾親親洛基的頭髮。

「好。」洛基點點頭答應。

讓馬停下來後索爾先下馬才讓洛基下馬，讓自家弟弟去採藥，他在旁邊陪在他的身邊，看見洛基研究很多東西的樣子索爾微笑，看見洛基專注的樣子索爾沒多說什麼，反而是專注附近有沒有危險。

今天溜出去玩不知道奧丁和芙麗嘉會不會生氣，奧丁肯定會氣得跳腳，芙麗嘉什麼話都不會說，海姆達爾會看著他們，有危險的話索爾可以自己解決，他一定會保護好洛基。

森林裡有個動靜讓索爾很緊張，馬上拉著洛基的手上馬離開森林，這樣突然的動作讓洛基有點嚇到，看見索爾的表情他不多說什麼，索爾的直覺總是比其他人還要靈敏，洛基自然不會多說什麼。

「哥哥？」洛基看見索爾一臉嚴肅的樣子感到很好奇。

「走吧！有些動靜。」索爾把弟弟抱好後就策馬奔騰離開森林。

「好。」洛基乖乖的抱著索爾。

「嘖！」索爾一定會保護好自己的弟弟。

有個東西追出來索爾和洛基不知道是什麼，索爾操縱雷電把那個東西給弄開，直到回到仙宮後兩人放心許多，奧丁直接把兩個兒子帶進去痛毆一頓，芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形馬上阻止。

追著索爾和洛基的東西馬上被其他人給解決，兩位王子被打五十大板什麼話都沒有說，可以一起溜出去玩耍很快樂，他們乖乖的什麼話都不說也不反抗奧丁，就任由父親處罰自己。

芙麗嘉對於兩個孩子出去玩沒有太大的感覺，兒子們就是這樣頑皮，一定會溜出去玩，看見丈夫這樣處罰孩子她當然不高興，晚上會好好的安慰這兩個可愛的孩子，然後再叨唸自己的丈夫。


	8. 08 打架

索爾和洛基很少會打架，說到打架的話是索爾和海拉打架，不過索爾和海拉打架是後者痛扁前者，洛基不擅長近身戰，根本打不過索爾，除了魔法很厲害可以勝過兄長外，其他都不可能。

只是這次不知道為什麼兩人竟然會打起架來，奧丁、芙麗嘉和海拉很訝異，更不用說范達爾和希芙他們，兩人沒有用自己的力量，打起來自然不輸給對方，雙方身上都有傷。

受傷後索爾更不想要理會洛基，兩方都傷痕累累讓人心疼，侍女們看見這樣的情形馬上幫他們擦藥，只是索爾一點也不想要理洛基，沒有人知道是發生什麼事情讓兩位感情好的小王子打架。

「親愛的，你怎麼會和索爾打架呢？」芙麗嘉把自己的寶貝兒子抱在懷裡。

「我說了不好聽的話讓索爾生氣，可是明明就是索爾不對。」洛基悶悶的和芙麗嘉抱怨。

「就算這樣也不能打架，你根本打不過索爾。」芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形很心疼。

「我知道我打不過索爾，我也很努力的練習，都打不過索爾。」洛基抓著母親的衣服不知道要說什麼。

芙麗嘉拍拍小兒子的背部安撫他，看樣子他們兩人肯定有心結，到底是發生什麼事情需要好好的調解一下，索爾那邊不知道海拉談的怎樣，好端端的兩人怎麼打了起來。

海拉沒想到索爾和洛基會打架，看見這樣的情形只是痛毆弟弟一頓，對於姐姐痛毆自己索爾沒說話，現在的他一點也不想要和海拉說話，他和洛基已經很久沒有出手打架，或者說從沒有打過架。

看見這樣的情形海拉什麼話都沒有說，索爾不想要和自己說話她也拿他沒辦法，難得可以看見兩人吵架的樣子，甚至還是打架的樣子，一向保護弟弟洛基的索爾竟然會和他打架。

「真的不跟我說為什麼和洛基打架？」海拉難得有姐姐的風範想要安慰弟弟。

「我沒欺負洛基，他說是我的錯。」索爾悶悶的說著。

「你們兩人打架洛基肯定是輸你。」海拉摸摸索爾的頭。

「嗯。」索爾一點也不想要多說什麼。

海拉看見索爾不想說什麼她也不想多問，只是陪他睡覺順便說睡前故事，索爾睡著之後海拉才去神后的寢宮，看看洛基到底是怎樣的情形，這兩個小子到底發生什麼事情都不說。

兩人打架的情形一點也不留情，索爾和洛基身上都傷痕累累，神族的人受傷很快就癒合，洛基又是霜巨人的體質更是不需要擔心，這兩個傢伙到底是為什麼打架沒人知道。

芙麗嘉和海拉坐下來相看兩無言，索爾和洛基不太告訴自己說他們到底是為什麼打架，洛基只跟芙麗嘉說是索爾不對，什麼原因都沒說清楚，因此她也不知道到底是什麼原因，海拉在索爾那邊也問不出個所以然來。

「洛基什麼原因都沒跟我說，索爾呢？」芙麗嘉很擔心兩個兒子的狀態。

「打死都不跟我說是什麼原因。」海拉對於自家弟弟也感到很傷腦筋。

「這兩個孩子到底是怎麼了？」芙麗嘉真的很擔心他們。

「誰知道。」海拉已經不想要去管兩位弟弟。

第二天早上索爾和洛基醒來什麼話都沒有說，下午似乎又是因為同樣的原因打了一架，嚇的侍女們去報告芙麗嘉，看見這樣的情形芙麗嘉也嚇到，海拉直接過去痛扁這兩個弟弟。

即使是被海拉痛扁索爾和洛基什麼話都沒有說，奧丁氣的直接把他們兩人關禁閉，兩位王子在大家的面前打架成何體統，神王當然會生氣，自然會把兩個兒子丟去關禁閉。

奧丁禁止他們兩人一個月都不准出門，甚至要他們乖乖上課，索爾和洛基什麼話都沒有說，乖乖的去關禁閉，芙麗嘉和海拉各拉一個離開，對於這樣的情形她們也無法說什麼。


	9. 09 冷戰期

索爾和洛基正在冷戰，打雷閃電下雨在外頭的天空出現，看見這樣的情形海拉什麼話都沒說，索爾是天生的雷神，心情不好一定會有這樣影響，洛基是邪神，惡作劇之神，也是火神。

芙麗嘉看見仙宮外頭的天氣不知道要說什麼，大兒子只要心情不好就會操控天氣，果然是天生的雷神，還好洛基的神格不會操縱天氣，不然的話肯定要傷腦筋，只是這樣任由索爾這樣下去，會讓人民感到很傷腦筋。

阿斯加德的人民看見天空颳風下雨打雷閃電，就知道他們的大王子心情不好，兩位王子不知道是發生什麼事情，感情好的他們竟然開始冷戰起來，冷戰期不知道會持續多久。

「索爾。」芙麗嘉看見大兒子正坐在窗前發呆。

「母后。」索爾看見芙麗嘉來沒有太大的感覺。

「不跟我說說為什麼和洛基打架嗎？」芙麗嘉陪著兒子坐下來安撫他。

「沒什麼好說的。」索爾不想要去說自己和洛基打架的原因。

「你很喜歡洛基，怎麼會和他打架？」芙麗嘉把寶貝兒子抱在懷裡。

「我說錯話惹他生氣，就這樣。」索爾只是這樣說。

聽見大兒子說的原因和小兒子一樣芙麗嘉想要嘆氣，她摸摸索爾的頭無聲的安撫他，兩個孩子到底發生什麼事情，既然他們不想要說也不好多問，難得看見索爾這樣安靜讓芙麗嘉很不適應。

洛基把自己埋在棉被中，拉著棉被坐在窗前看著外頭的天氣，這樣陰鬱的天氣就知曉索爾的心情很不好，索爾生來就是雷神，這點很久以前芙麗嘉告訴過他，正在冷戰的他們讓洛基不知道要說什麼才好。

海拉無聲無息的進入洛基的房間，正在發呆的洛基沒發現大姐進入自己的房間，看見這樣的情形海拉只是在他的旁邊坐了下來，似乎想要和這位可愛的小弟好好的談談。

「連我進入房間都不知道，你發呆的太過囉！洛基。」海拉摸摸洛基的頭。

「有差嗎？會進入房間的只有你們和侍女們。」洛基不想要多說什麼。

「後悔和索爾吵架了？」海拉拿出甜點給洛基吃。

「沒有後悔，是那傢伙的錯。」洛基默默的吃著海拉拿給自己的甜點。

「好吧！既然你不想說就算了。」海拉也不想要多問什麼。

「索爾是大笨蛋！」洛基一邊吃一邊哭。

看見洛基哭的很傷心的樣子海拉沒說什麼，只是讓他靠在自己的懷裡大哭一頓，海拉很清楚洛基很後悔和索爾打架，而且洛基也很不喜歡和索爾冷戰，冷戰期的兩人過的很痛苦。

這幾天即使是喜愛吃甜點的洛基看見甜點也沒什麼胃口想吃，芙麗嘉對於這樣的情形很擔心，海拉看著索爾什麼話都沒有說，這陣子索爾可是很認真的訓練自己，幾乎是全心全力的在訓練自己。

索爾總是會拉著海拉幫著自己一起訓練，看見這樣的情形海拉不知道要說什麼才好，雖然她很喜歡痛毆自己的寶貝弟弟，可是不喜歡這樣的情形，索爾根本只想要把自己埋入練習當中。

「索爾，你這樣根本沒有好好吸收我給你的教訓。」海拉看見已經傷痕累累的弟弟感到很無奈。

「我才不會沒有吸收，我會變得更強，海拉妳不准懷疑我。」索爾努力的站了起來認真的看著海拉。

海拉只是把索爾打昏讓其他人帶他回寢宮，然後走到洛基的寢宮中把人給抓出來丟到閃店宮，看見這樣的情形洛基很訝異，他不懂為什麼海拉這樣做，自己根本無法反抗。

看見索爾正在睡覺的樣子洛基走過去，看見他傷痕累累的樣子很心疼，海拉把他們兩人鎖在閃電宮中，仙宮的一切就是這樣安靜，整個仙宮的人為了這兩位王子操碎了心，這次肯定會和好如初。


	10. 10 一人一半

這幾天住在金宮中的洛基很想念索爾，他喜歡和兄長一起睡在閃電宮，不是說自己的金宮不好，而是身邊沒有自己最愛的人讓他很不習慣，洛基趴在索爾的身上閉上眼睛睡覺。

索爾醒來後發現自己身上有一個重物，他覺得很奇怪，這幾天和洛基冷戰，根本沒有和他一起睡覺，可是他當看見洛基的臉時，索爾差點沒有哭出來，自己果然很喜歡自己的寶貝弟弟。

侍女進入閃電宮看見兩位王子抱在一起的樣子微笑，她先幫大王子索爾處理傷口，讓洛基乖乖的睡在床上，這樣安靜的氣氛沒有人想要打擾，等到侍女退下後索爾才摸摸洛基的頭髮。

「哥哥？」洛基醒來後看見索爾醒來的樣子微笑。

「醒了？」索爾喜歡在洛基眼裡看到自己的身影。

「為什麼會受傷？你是大笨蛋嗎？索爾，我們在冷戰就傷害身體，你要母后擔心你嗎？你知不知道我看到後很傷心。」洛基清醒後開始罵自己的兄長。

「我只是想不要繼續想你，所以每天拜託海拉訓練我，我想要保護你，洛基。」索爾聽見弟弟說的話馬上心軟。

「笨蛋！索爾是大笨蛋！」洛基喊到幾乎要哭出來。

「是、是、是，我是笨蛋，你的笨蛋哥哥。」索爾把人抱在自己的懷裡安慰。

芙麗嘉從侍女那邊得到消息後微笑，看樣子他們兩人會解決自己的問題，該送一些點心或是餐點給他們，索爾和洛基現在肯定肚子餓，需要好好的吃一些東西，對於兩位弟弟的情形海拉一點也不想要關心。

奧丁看見芙麗嘉讓侍女把餐點與點心送到閃電宮，他知道兩個兒子肯定是和好，自己不需要太過擔心，有時候他還真不懂兒子們的情緒，不過小孩子吵吵架總是會很快就和好。

「大王子、二王子，神后要我拿餐點給你們吃。」侍女把餐點放在桌上後微笑。

「謝謝。」索爾點頭讓侍女離開。

索爾把一半的餐點分給自己的弟弟，洛基喜歡吃點心也會全部給他，看見桌上的餐點索爾分給自己一半，洛基不知道要說什麼，內心當中有種感動，這種感動讓他說不出來。

侍女離開前看見兩位王子開始吃起餐點的樣子微笑，這樣自己可以告訴神后芙麗嘉，這樣的話神候才不會擔心兩位小王子，兩位小王子這幾天冷戰可是讓人擔心，冷戰期的小王子們各自做自己的事情，可是讓神后和大公主很傷腦筋。

把餐點全部吃完之後洛基看著手上的點心，每次自己吃點心的時候索爾會把點心給自己吃，可是現在這樣的情形讓他想要和兄長一人一半，他很喜歡和兄長一人一半。

「哥哥，一半給你吃。」洛基把吃到一半的點心推給索爾。

「弟弟，你吃就好。」索爾把點心給推回去。

「可是我想要和你一人一半。」洛基很認真的告訴索爾。

「剛剛的餐點已經一人一半，點心就不用。」索爾親手餵洛基吃點心。

「好吧……」洛基乖乖的吃著點心。

「真乖。」索爾露出好看的笑容。

洛基不太懂兄長的想法，他知道索爾很疼愛自己，冷戰過後兩人和好又和平常一樣，有太多的事情他們不想要去管，之前吵架、打架的事情已經忘記，這幾天他們可有好好的反省之前為什麼會打架。

那件事情在洛基的眼前是索爾的錯，可是當自己惹火對方被痛揍一頓之後，洛基開始反省是不是因為自己的關係索爾不打算理自己，想到兄長不理自己洛基可是非常的害怕，他可不想要索爾不理自己。

冷戰期索爾不理自己讓洛基很難過，對方把自己當成空氣的樣子光是想到洛基的內心就覺得很痛，索爾現在願意陪在自己的身邊讓他很開心，同時也默默的決定以後不要和兄長吵架。


	11. 11 離家出走

這幾天冥界有些事情要處理，海拉決定帶著洛基去玩，索爾起床後沒看見弟弟以為自己的寶貝離家出走，內心慌亂的跑去找奧丁和芙麗嘉，看著父親母親他不知道要怎樣開口。

奧丁和芙麗嘉看著索爾匆忙的樣子感到很疑惑，大兒子欲言又止的樣子更是讓他感到很好奇，到底是發生什麼事情讓索爾這樣著急，他們已經好久沒有看到索爾這樣。

沒看到洛基，索爾真的很著急，可是奧丁和芙麗嘉好像沒有任何的感覺，明明洛基是離家出走，為什麼父親和母親會沒有說什麼，一向疼愛洛基的芙麗嘉不可能這樣鎮定。

「父王、母后，洛基、洛基，離家出走了！」索爾大聲的告訴自己的父母親。

「洛基沒有離家出走，他被海拉帶去冥界。」奧丁看見大兒子慌亂的樣子只想搖頭。

「為什麼海拉帶洛基去冥界沒有跟我說，洛基是離家出走了。」索爾一臉委屈的樣子讓芙麗嘉很心疼。

「索爾，海拉只是想讓洛基去散散心，很快就會回來。」芙麗嘉把大兒子抱在懷裡安慰著。

索爾一臉委屈和鬱悶的樣子芙麗嘉什麼話都沒說，只是把他抱在懷裡好好的安慰著，她知道索爾是多麼的喜歡洛基，沒有洛基在身邊會感到很不安，當年奧丁把洛基抱回來的時候，索爾和海拉是那樣的喜歡他，現在也是如此。

這幾天洛基心情不是很好，海拉看見這樣的情形當然是帶他去冥界走走，順便開開眼界，索爾才會誤會寶貝弟弟離家出走，他們好不容易和好卻發現這件事，這讓他很委屈。

索爾是真的很喜歡洛基，沒想到洛基會和姐姐海拉一起離開，鬱悶的索爾把自己關在房間，奧丁和芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說，看樣子索爾一點也不想要和洛基分開。

「怎麼了？」海拉看見洛基分神的樣子問。

「我有點想索爾了，哥哥他會不會認為我離家出走？」洛基轉頭問自己的姐姐海拉。

「就算這樣也沒關係，讓索爾受點教訓。」海拉摸摸洛基的頭。

「好吧……」洛基聽見海拉這樣說也不好多說什麼。

看見這樣的情形海拉只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，洛基和索爾幾乎可以說是形影不離，每次都會窩在一起，這次自己把洛基帶出來索爾肯定會很難過，不確定是否會說洛基是離家出走。

把所有的事情處理完畢後海拉才帶著洛基回仙宮去，索爾看見洛基回來很高興，整個人把他抱在懷裡，索爾的懷抱是那樣的溫暖，讓自己一點也不想要離開他，洛基真的很喜歡他的懷抱。

海拉看見這樣的情形不想打擾這兩人的重逢，奧丁和芙麗嘉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自從索爾誤會洛基離家出走後，他一直把自己關在房間裡，但是該去做的訓練他依舊乖乖的去做，只是會很想念自己的弟弟。

「才離開幾天，索爾就認為洛基離家出走？」海拉看見這樣的情形只是很想笑。

「是啊！起床沒看見洛基就馬上告訴我們說洛基離家出走。」芙麗嘉想起大兒子的表情微笑。

「索爾無法和洛基分開，這可要傷腦筋。」奧丁看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「又沒關係，索爾和洛基他們感情好我才能放心。」芙麗嘉很開心索爾和洛基的感情很好。

索爾牽起洛基的手回去閃電宮，長途旅行後洛基當然想要回房間好好洗澡睡覺，海拉帶著他遊冥界讓他覺得很開眼界，只是他比較想念自己的最喜歡的兄長，索爾的一切讓他很想念。

把自己收拾過後索爾和洛基躺在床上睡覺，侍女們看見這樣的情形也不會去吵他們，等到兩位王子餓了之後再來端餐點給他們，現在就讓兩位王子好好休息，安安靜靜的休息。


	12. 12 哥哥(弟弟)的好朋友

范達爾、後剛、沃斯塔格和希芙是索爾的好朋友，洛基對他們四個並不陌生，他也知道希芙很喜歡自己的兄長，可是偏偏索爾對她沒有太大的興趣，久了他們之間也沒過多的互動。

明眼人都看得出來索爾一門心思全放在洛基身上，希芙當然也不例外，看見這樣的情形知道自己根本無法跟洛基比，索爾對自己沒有任何的感情，應該說索爾對所有的女性都沒感情，他所有的感情全部放在洛基身上。

洛基不需要用惡作劇彰顯自己的存在，他總是喜歡在兄長的朋友面前勾著索爾的手，讓大家知道索爾是自己的，誰也不能跟他搶，洛基聰明的宣示自己的主權，不讓人有機會把他愛的兄長給奪走。

「索爾，我們出去玩。」范達爾這位好兄弟總是會拐索爾出去玩。

「好。」索爾大聲的回答自己的好朋友。

「哥哥。」洛基看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「走吧！」索爾抱好洛基後就飛出去。

洛基早已經習慣這樣的情形，會抱好自己的哥哥和他一起出去玩，反正最後是後剛陪在他的身邊，海拉看見這樣的情形搖頭，奧丁對於兒子老是出去玩這件是很傷腦筋，芙麗嘉反而沒有多說什麼。

希芙看見索爾抱著洛基一起過來沒有多說什麼，她說不上討厭不討厭洛基，在某些方面她也知道這兩兄弟的情感沒有自己想像中的簡單，范達爾這傢伙到現在還看不出來。

索爾把洛基交給自己最信任的後剛，然後和范達爾、希芙、沃斯塔格一起出去玩，後剛看見這樣的情形會盯著他們，也會照顧洛基這位小王子，看見兄長又玩瘋的樣子洛基只能搖頭。

「洛基殿下。」後剛拿了一些東西給洛基吃。

「謝謝，後剛。」對於索爾的這位好友洛基沒有多說什麼。

「索爾殿下也真是的，把洛基殿下您放在這。」後剛看見其他四人已經玩瘋的樣子很無奈。

「索爾就是那樣，習慣就好。」洛基開始吃起手上的甜點，然後看著兄長與其他人玩耍。

洛基身邊也有朋友，只是他比較喜歡待在索爾的身邊，每次索爾去訓練的時候他也會跟著去，雖然自己的力量不及他們，偶爾在比試的時候也會用魔法打敗其他人，索爾看見這樣的情形會很高興。

不過每次訓練洛基常常身上會不小心有傷口，慶幸霜巨人的體質讓他可以很快就復原，只是索爾總是會很擔心的看著他，如果太大的傷口會好好的包紮，芙麗嘉很不喜歡洛基被弄傷。

芙麗嘉雖然不贊同索爾和洛基一起訓練，可是奧丁很堅持要這樣做，海拉也覺得洛基和索爾去訓練也沒有什麼不好，這樣讓洛基的實力進步很多，索爾看見這樣的情形當然很高興。

「洛基，走吧！」玩的很高興之後索爾會抱著洛基飛回去仙宮。

「好。」洛基永遠信任自己的兄長。

「你可要抱好我喔！洛基。」索爾總是會一再的確認。

「好，哥哥。」洛基當然知道索爾的意思。

索爾不會把洛基放在危險的地方，對他來說洛基是很重要的弟弟，家裡所有人都寵愛的弟弟，管他是約頓海姆的霜巨人還是阿薩神族，大概除了奧丁以及死去的博爾會介意之外，根本沒人會介意這麼多。

奧丁雖然會介意一下洛基的身分，可是對他來說洛基同樣也是他的寶貝兒子，不過看見索爾不太長進的樣子讓他決定把王位給寶貝女兒海拉，不得不說海拉的能力真的很好，出色的樣子讓人很佩服。

回到仙宮後索爾把洛基放下來，芙麗嘉看見兩位兒子回來的樣子微笑，帶著他們一起享用餐點，看見桌上有自己喜歡的點心洛基很開心，即使剛剛已經吃了後鋼給的點心也是一樣。


	13. 13 習慣性的撒嬌

海拉發現到洛基會習慣性和索爾撒嬌，尤其是他想要做什麼的時候就會和索爾撒嬌，洛基從不覺得這有什麼錯，海拉很喜歡觀察兩位弟弟的相處方式，這讓她覺得很有趣。

要睡覺前洛基會和索爾撒嬌，看見弟弟跟自己撒嬌的樣子索爾沒多說什麼，只是親吻洛基的額頭，然後拍拍他的頭，這樣洛基就會乖乖的窩在索爾的懷裡睡覺，兩人可以安穩的好好睡覺。

如果遇到自己不想要吃的東西時，洛基會和索爾撒嬌要他幫他吃掉自己討厭的東西，海拉看見這樣的情形微笑，索爾會因為洛基的撒嬌而吃掉他不喜歡吃的東西，奧丁和芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「哥哥，我不要吃胡蘿蔔，幫我吃掉好不好？」洛基和索爾撒嬌。

「好。」索爾直接幫洛基吃掉。

「索爾，不要老是幫洛基吃他不要吃的東西。」奧丁看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「洛基，不可以挑食。」芙麗嘉對於小兒子挑食的行為不是那樣喜歡。

「洛基真愛撒嬌。」海拉只有這樣的想法。

只要洛基撒嬌索爾就拿他沒辦法，自然會幫他把不喜歡吃的東西給吃掉，或是說想要做什麼的時候需要索爾幫忙，洛基就一定會跟他撒嬌，然後請他幫忙，這樣的方式屢試不爽。

每次洛基習慣性撒嬌想要做索爾的事情，對方一定會答應他，索爾很喜歡洛基跟自己撒嬌，在索爾的眼裡洛基是那樣的可愛，撒嬌的時候也是很可愛，這樣可愛的孩子只要跟自己撒嬌他一定會答應。

奧丁對於大兒子這樣沒定力實在是不知道要說什麼，芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，怎麼說洛基在撒嬌的時候很可愛，常常會讓索爾敗陣下來，海拉對於這點覺得很有趣。

「洛基，多吃一點，你太瘦了。」索爾把一堆東西放在洛基的盤子裡。

「好。」只要索爾的交代洛基都會乖乖的吃完。

「索爾說的話洛基都會聽，這樣很好呢！只要洛基不挑食的話更好。」芙麗嘉看見這樣的情形微笑。

「就算是這樣索爾還是不能幫洛基吃掉那些東西。」奧丁看見這樣的情形只想要搖頭。

「嘛！誰不知道索爾很寵洛基。」海拉把自己的餐點都吃完。

對於女兒和妻子說的話奧丁已經不知道要說什麼才好，索爾的確是很寵愛洛基，當然奧丁也要反省一下自己，要是小兒子跟自己撒嬌的話自己也會投降，自然不能說自己的大兒子。

沒有人可以抵擋洛基的撒嬌，連比較鐵血的海拉也是一樣，芙麗嘉只要小兒子對自己撒嬌她也會答應他，洛基撒嬌起來是那樣的可愛，讓人不敢拒絕他，索爾自然也不例外。

洛基喜歡和索爾撒嬌，惡作劇過後自己和他撒嬌對方一定會原諒他，洛基也很清楚索爾的底線在哪裡，絕對不可以踏到他的底線，要是超過的話索爾肯定會跟自己生氣，這點洛基很清楚。

「哥哥。」洛基用撒嬌的語氣喊索爾。

「怎麼了？」索爾看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「最喜歡你。」洛基開心的抱著自己的兄長。

「我也是，洛基。」索爾摸摸洛基的頭。

吃過午飯之後索爾很有耐心的陪著洛基看書，難得看見洛基抬頭會和自己撒嬌，索爾當然會很開心，自己的弟弟和自己撒嬌的樣子真的很可愛，這也是為什麼他總是會答應他的原因。

在兄長懷裡看書的洛基很開心可以和索爾撒嬌，果然還是索爾陪在自己的身邊洛基才會這樣高興，要是誰轉移索爾的注意力洛基都有辦法讓他的注意力轉回來，就是不讓自己的兄長把注意力放在其他人身上。


	14. 14 一起洗澡

洗澡時間到的時候索爾會和洛基一起洗澡，這樣的情形直到他們兩人長大釐清自己的感情之後才不再這樣做，閃電宮和金宮中的大浴池可容許他們兩人一起洗澡，衣服侍女們會幫忙準備好不需要擔心。

索爾很喜歡幫洛基刷背，會幫他把身體全部洗乾淨，相對的對方也會這樣做，小團子的弟弟是那樣可愛，洗過澡之後索爾會幫洛基擦身體，然後和他一起睡覺，即使是訓練完畢後也會一起洗澡。

洛基喜歡泡澡，索爾會跟著他一起泡澡，兩人總是會在浴池中玩了起來，有時候洛基會故意惡作劇，把熱水結冰讓索爾一度不適應，有時候索爾也會控制閃電的力量來刺激洛基。

「洛基！不准把熱水結冰！」索爾感覺到熱水變涼的樣子大叫。

「哥哥，這又沒關係。」洛基喜歡跟索爾惡作劇。

「這樣我也要懲罰你。」索爾控制閃電刺激洛基。

「你太過份了啦！索爾。」洛基感受到自己被電的時候很生氣。

「誰叫你先把熱水結冰。」索爾馬上反擊回去。

「我哪有啊！哈哈，不要鬧了啦！哥哥。」洛基開心的和索爾玩了起來。

兩人就這樣玩了起來，直到侍女提醒他們時間差不多後才乖乖起來，每次一起洗澡都會發生這樣的事情，洛基喜歡和索爾惡作劇，有時候索爾會反擊回去讓洛基措手不及。

看見兩位王子從浴池中起來後，侍女們遞上浴巾給兩位王子，索爾先幫洛基擦身體，就是怕洛基感冒，儘管索爾知道他的體質不容易感冒，把洛基打理好之後索爾才開始慢慢打理自己。

這時候洛基會慢慢的穿上侍女們給的睡衣，等到索爾把自己用好之後一起躺上床睡覺，偶爾會聊聊天、看看書，這些小小的動作可以讓他們的感情加溫，讓他們更好培養感情。

「好暖。」洛基抱著索爾睡覺。

「小笨蛋！下次不可以在洗澡的時候使用魔法。」索爾摸摸洛基的頭。

「我才不要呢！」洛基跟索爾抗議。

「真是的，下次好好的泡澡。」索爾對此感到很無奈。

「好。」洛基敷衍的答應下來。

就算想要洛基好好的泡澡，但是索爾很清楚下一次還是會這樣惡作劇，自己的弟弟是怎樣的人他很清楚，有這樣可愛的弟弟索爾也拿他沒辦法，洛基喜歡和人惡作劇。

每次洗澡的時候洛基總是會故意把熱水變成冷水，利用自己冰霜巨人的魔法這樣做，常常會讓索爾不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟自己真的不會魔法，根本沒辦法反制回去。

如果是自己單獨一個人泡澡的話，洛基會不高興索爾不理自己，光是這點就讓索爾很傷腦筋，洛基的個性常常會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，雖然最後會和自己撒嬌他也會原諒他。

「哥哥，我最喜歡你了。」洛基夢囈。

「我也最喜歡你，洛基。」索爾在洛基的額頭上落下一吻。

索爾微笑的抱著洛基睡覺，聽見洛基的告白索爾很開心，這麼可愛的弟弟總是讓他不忍心責備，即使是一起洗澡的時候對自己惡作劇也是一樣，洛基可是大家的寵兒，這點阿斯加德的人都知道。

芙麗嘉和海拉以及索爾對洛基的寵愛大家都看在眼裡，嚴肅的王者奧丁也很寵愛自己的小兒子，只是大家看不太出來，畢竟大家都覺得奧丁比較偏愛索爾，有時候洛基也會這樣覺得。

侍女們都知道兩位王子很喜歡一起洗澡，有時候二王子會逗弄大王子，洛基喜歡捉弄索爾，看見這樣的情形侍女們只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，兩位王子真的很可愛，一起互動的時候更是可愛。


	15. 15 家庭旅遊

華納海姆送了一封信來阿斯加德來，尼約德邀請奧丁帶著一家人過來自己的領地玩，看了老朋友寫的信後奧丁決定帶著妻子、兒女們一起過去，芙麗嘉對於丈夫的決定沒有異議。

海拉對於華納海姆沒有太大的感覺，冥界赫爾海姆已經很久沒事情要處理，她自然不需要回去，索爾和洛基聽見可以去華納海姆玩就很興奮，不過洛基想到之前華納海姆的公主芙蕾雅寫了情書給索爾就不太高興。

既然要去華納海姆，洛基打算見到那位公主要好好的對她惡作劇，這點小心思瞞不過海拉，索爾卻沒有注意到這件事，海拉對於弟弟的那個小小心思當然很清楚，只要不要太過嚴重她也不會去阻止。

「好久不見，奧丁。」尼約德看見奧丁帶著一家老小過來華納海姆微笑。

「好久不見，尼約德。」奧丁對於好友會寫信給自己讓他感到很疑惑。

「我家女兒芙蕾雅長得亭亭玉立，你要聯姻嗎？奧丁。」尼約德突然提起這件事情。

「這個嘛！我要看看索爾的意思，那孩子一向很有主見。」奧丁可抓不住索爾的主意。

「索爾才不要聯姻，他是我的，是我專屬的哥哥。」洛基不滿的大吼。

「洛基。」芙麗嘉聽見小兒子說的話苦笑。

「尼約德大人，真是抱歉，我家弟弟就是這樣。」海拉笑笑的壓著洛基的頭。

索爾不發一語的看著自己的父親，有種奧丁要是答應下來的話，自己肯定會直接回去阿斯加德，奧丁想要開口卻不知道要說什麼，芙麗嘉則是把洛基抱在懷裡，海拉也把手放在索爾的肩膀上，很怕自家弟弟會暴走。

就這樣僵持一陣子後尼約德笑笑的請侍女們帶他們宴會廳，光是這樣華納海姆的王很清楚奧丁是不會答應這件事，光是奧丁收養的那個孩子就可以看得出來他對索爾有不同的情感。

奧丁看著洛基只能嘆氣，索爾和洛基的感情真的很好，自己也不好說什麼，芙麗嘉只是笑笑的拍拍丈夫的肩膀，海拉一點也不想要管這件事，看見洛基情緒不好的樣子索爾馬上安慰他。

「我不會答應聯姻，不會離開你的，洛基。」索爾抱抱自己最愛的弟弟。

「真的嗎？你不會丟下我？」洛基真的很擔心索爾會丟下自己。

「不會，我最喜歡你，怎麼會丟下你呢！」索爾很認真的告訴自己的弟弟。

「你說的喔！不可以丟下我。」洛基用力的抱著自己的哥哥。

「好了、好了，我和你去見見尼約德，讓孩子們待在這。」芙麗嘉牽起丈夫的手拉著他去見好友。

「海拉，看好你的弟弟們，我和芙麗嘉去見尼約德。」奧丁只是這樣交代自己的寶貝女兒。

海拉揮揮手表示說自己會照顧好兩個弟弟，難得一起出門的家族旅遊差點被打亂，看樣子誰都不可以在洛基的面前說有關索爾的事情，尤其是想要聯姻或是讓索爾相親，讓洛基聽見肯定會生氣。

洛基在索爾的懷裡生悶氣，海拉伸出手摸摸小弟的頭，尼約德隨口提起的事情讓洛基很不高興，索爾當然要好好的安撫他，一向很寵弟弟的海拉當然也會安慰他，她相信奧丁和芙麗嘉會處理好。

有眼睛的人一定看得出來索爾和洛基兩人的佔有慾不少於對方，海拉相信尼約德根本就是故意這樣做，而且芙蕾雅早已經和尼約德的養子弗雷訂婚，兩人非常的相愛，這件事肯定是想要惡作劇。

「大人們的惡作劇真的讓人傷腦筋啊！」海拉摸摸洛基的頭。

「姐姐？」聽見海拉說的話索爾大概懂意思。

海拉對索爾眨眨眼睛，什麼話都沒有多說，兩人的帝王學可是比洛基學的還要多，華納海姆的王尼約德肯定是想要作弄奧丁才會那樣說，畢竟今天是洛基第一次見到華納海姆的王。


	16. 16 交女朋友要經過我同意

晚宴的時候洛基抓著索爾不放，海拉乖乖的待在他們的身邊，弗雷和芙蕾雅過來和他們交流，洛基一看到芙蕾雅就不是很開心，索爾看見這樣的情形苦笑，弗雷微笑的沒有多說什麼。

交際花海拉當然會去交際一下，華納海姆的人很清楚阿斯加德的死亡女神是很漂亮的女神，不過沒有幾個男神可以打倒她，想要和她聯姻肯定要她看上眼才可以，索爾和洛基看見海拉遊任有餘的樣子什麼話都沒說。

只是轉頭和自己年紀差不多的弗雷和芙蕾雅聊天，洛基雖然對於芙蕾雅有敵意臉上還是掛上笑容，索爾把人摟在懷裡微笑的和弗雷聊天，以免讓對方誤會雙方要打起來。

「索爾，好久不見。」弗雷難得看見索爾摟著一個人的樣子微笑。

「好久不見，弗雷。」索爾看見弗雷想要嘆氣。

「洛基王子，您好，我是芙蕾雅。」芙蕾雅笑笑的和洛基打招呼。

「您好，芙蕾雅公主。」洛基微笑的和對方打招呼。

「聽說你拒絕和芙蕾雅的聯姻？真難得啊！以前你還挺喜歡她的。」弗雷笑笑的調侃索爾。

「我只是把她當妹妹，我最愛的人是我的弟弟洛基。」索爾摸摸洛基的頭安撫他。

弗雷看見這樣的情形微笑，他早就知道索爾不會愛上自己的寶貝妹妹，他知道養父根本就是故意和索爾開玩笑，才會這樣問奧丁，不過他沒想到洛基竟然會當下反對這件事。

有眼睛的人都看得出來索爾和洛基兩人感情很好，甚至對於對方有不知名的佔有慾，或許就是這樣洛基才會返對索爾的婚事，奧丁當下也沒有說什麼，尼約德也只是笑笑的看著。

索爾和洛基交頭接耳的樣子讓弗雷和芙蕾雅只是笑笑的，要是說開了他們四個人肯定可以玩在一起，現在弗雷就等洛基發作，等他們兩兄弟討論完畢之後自己再和妹妹過去找他們玩。

「哥哥，你要是想要交女朋友要經過我的同意。」洛基很認真的告訴索爾。

「我不會交女朋友，我有你，洛基。」索爾親吻自己最愛的弟弟。

洛基聽見索爾說的話點點頭，臉紅的他把自己埋入索爾的懷裡，看見洛基臉紅的樣子索爾很開心，什麼話都沒有多說，有寶貝弟弟在索爾自然不會去找任何的女人當自己的女朋友。

弗雷看見他們說開後沒有多說什麼，四個人開始聊起天來，知道芙蕾雅是弗雷的未婚妻之後洛基沒有多說什麼，索爾已經告訴他不會交女朋友，自己不需要擔心太多。

況且索爾要是真的交女朋友的話，肯定是需要自己同意，洛基一定會好好的盤問自己的兄長，海拉看見他們沒有打起來的樣子微笑，又看到奧丁和芙麗嘉以及尼約德正在說話自然也不多說什麼。

「如果、如果，你真的要交女朋友的話，真的要讓我知道，一定要我同意才可以。」睡覺前洛基很認真的告訴索爾。

「真有那麼一天的話，一定會經過你的同意。」索爾相信不會有那麼一天。

洛基聽見索爾的保證之後才乖乖睡覺，看見這樣的情形索爾也沒多說什麼，跟著洛基一起睡覺，這位可愛的小弟弟會說出這樣的話肯定是被尼約德捉弄到，沒想到擅長惡作劇的弟弟會被人惡作劇。

奧丁和芙麗嘉看見索爾和洛基兩人和弗雷和芙蕾雅玩的很開心的樣子也沒多說什麼，海拉可是很照顧他們，對於好友的惡作劇奧丁實在是不知道要說什麼才好，那句話可是差點讓兩個兒子受到傷害。

芙麗嘉相信自己的寶貝孩子們不需要太過擔心，海拉反而相信索爾和洛基的感情不會輕易決裂，加上索爾很清楚尼約德是說笑的，自然不需要擔心，洛基耿耿於懷他會想辦法安撫。

難得看見阿斯加德的惡作劇之神會被人家整，這也是頭一次有這樣的情形，索爾這時候才知道洛基對自己是那樣的喜歡，而自己對他的感情也是一樣，認清自己的感情之後索爾會好好的對待洛基。


	17. 17 可以教我這個嗎

難得的家族旅遊奧丁和芙麗嘉不打算太早回阿斯加德，海拉也想要在華納海姆這裡多逛逛，索爾、洛基只能去和弗雷、芙蕾雅一起玩，相信洛基肯定會學到很多東西，索爾很清楚華納海姆的人很擅長魔法。

或許就是這個原因才會讓奧丁以及芙麗嘉決定多留幾天，阿斯加德的魔法洛基已經學的差不多，芙麗嘉可是很用心的教導自己的寶貝小兒子，多留幾天讓洛基學習更多魔法是很不錯的選擇。

芙蕾雅知道洛基會用魔法後很開心，願意和他交留華納海姆的魔法，海拉留在這裡也是想要多學一點魔法，不擅長魔法的索爾反而是和弗雷練習武力，弗雷的近身戰也不輸給任何人。

「你知道的魔法真多，我們來交流一下。」芙蕾雅開心的告訴洛基。

「好，我教你阿斯加德的魔法，你教我華納海姆的魔法。」洛基當然很樂意和芙蕾雅交流。

「你可以教我這些魔法嗎？洛基。」芙蕾雅看見洛基的魔法很有興趣。

「可以啊！這是阿斯加德的基礎魔法，索爾也會一點。」洛基知道兄長會用一些基礎魔法。

弗雷和索爾看見這樣的情形也不好去打擾他們，他們兩人到遠一點的地方開始比試一下，但是他們兩人很有默契不去找海拉，九界大多都知道阿斯加德的死亡女神海拉武力值可是很高。

索爾打從開始練習打鬥之後從沒有打贏過海拉，而且對方從不用魔法對付自己，雖然他也有學一些魔法，可是領悟力太弱，芙麗嘉只讓大兒子學習一些基礎魔法，以免他傷到其他人。

因此可以和索爾平分秋色的弗雷當然是用自己自身的能力和對方交流，打鬥的時候不會用魔法，光是用雷電索爾就可以力壓弗雷，對方需要小心索爾的雷電，雷電之神可不能小看。

「和芙蕾雅交流之後我學到很多魔法。」洛基開心的告訴自己的哥哥。

「很不錯呢！洛基，可以教我這麼魔法嗎？」索爾記得那些是華納海姆的基礎魔法。

「好。」洛基很樂意教導索爾。

「還是多學一點基礎魔法，不然母后會生氣。」索爾決定多學一些基礎魔法。

「不然母后會笑你說老是學不好魔法，像個笨蛋一樣。」洛基知道索爾的領悟能力真的很弱。

洛基當然知道兄長的意思，他很樂意教導索爾，用自己擅長的魔法教導自己的最喜歡的兄長洛基當然很開心，索爾也會教導他怎麼用武器在戰場上可以獲勝，他們雙方總是會教導對方自己擅長的東西。

從小就被芙麗嘉壓著學著基礎魔法的索爾當然很樂意和洛基請教，這時候索爾就會乖乖的專心學習這些基礎魔法，洛基很樂意看著對方安靜又專心學習，這時候芙麗嘉覺得自己的寶貝大兒子才會安靜下來。

海拉也教導索爾控制自己的自身力量，雷電索爾與生俱來的力量，不是靠著錘子妙爾尼爾才能利用控制雷電，奧丁看見這樣的情形很滿意，不過有時候海拉還是覺得索爾很蠢。

「洛基，你果然是個好老師。」索爾把洛基抱在自己的懷裡。

「是、是、是。」洛基看見索爾開心的樣子沒有多說什麼。

「我最喜歡你，弟弟。」索爾親吻洛基的臉頰。

「我也是，哥哥。」洛基轉頭親吻自己最愛的人。

把所有的基礎魔法都吸收完畢之後索爾陪著洛基睡覺，他喜歡抱著自己的弟弟睡覺，洛基也很愛靠著索爾睡覺，聽著兄長的心跳聲睡覺他會感到很安穩，這幾天在華納海姆玩的很愉快。

過幾天奧丁和芙麗嘉帶著孩子們回去阿斯加德，索爾和洛基又恢復以往的活動，海拉則是回去和爾海姆看看自己的寵物芬里爾，然後看看有什麼事情要處理，沒有太多事情的話她還是會回去仙宮。


	18. 18 騙騙小孩而已

難得可以出仙宮去平民的市集玩耍索爾和洛基當然很高興，兄弟兩人牽著對方的手走在路上，看看有什麼想要買的東西，富庶的阿斯加德總是有許多人攜來人往，不是所有人都認得兩位王子。

對於人們到底認得不認得自己這件事索爾和洛基不是那樣在意，有時候海拉走在路上也不一定會被認出來，常常最後會被當成一般人，會不小心被其他人求婚，那時候海拉會忍住氣來拒絕來表白的人。

一群孩子們在旁邊玩耍，不小心撞到索爾和洛基，看見這樣的情形洛基和索爾沒有多說什麼，只是拍拍那個孩子的肩膀後準備離開，沒想到那位小孩子拉著他們的衣服大哭。

「哥哥，你說買那個給母后和海拉怎樣？」洛基正在挑選髮飾準備買下來送給芙麗嘉和海拉。

「金色鑲著紅寶石的那個送給母后不錯，海拉的話綠色寶石的那個不錯。」索爾告訴洛基自己的想法。

「兩位大哥哥，對不起。」小男孩抬頭看見索爾和洛基馬上道歉，卻瑟縮躲在他們的身邊。

「沒關係，下次好好走路。」被撞到的索爾沒有覺得怎樣，拍拍小男孩的肩膀安撫。

洛基把東西挑選好看見這樣的情形後，想要和索爾一起離開卻被這個孩子給絆住，仔細看見後面有許多人在追著這個孩子，索爾和洛基用騙小孩子的把戲把人給嚇走，把人趕走之後才帶這個孩子回家。

這種小魔法對洛基來說一點也沒有難度，索爾看見這樣的情形自然沒有多說什麼，小男孩被他們兩人送回家去，這種騙小孩子的把戲洛基常常會弄給索爾看，這是他們兩人的情趣。

離開前這位可愛的小男孩和他們兩人道謝，洛基利用一點小魔法顯現給小男孩看，剛剛在哭泣的孩子馬上破涕為笑，索爾微笑的看著這樣的情形，兩人才把東西拿好回去仙宮。

「沒想到你竟然會使用那個魔法。」索爾牽著洛基的手回去仙宮。

「騙騙小孩子而已。」洛基很清楚自己只是想要哄那個孩子開心。

「我喜歡這樣的你，弟弟。」索爾親吻自己最喜歡的人。

「我的哥哥剛剛也很帥氣。」洛基開心的回吻自己的愛人。

幫助人的心情很好，讓他們可以開心的回去仙宮，然後把禮物拿給芙麗嘉和海拉，收到禮物的兩人什麼話都沒有多說，芙麗嘉給兩個兒子一個頰吻，海拉則是摸摸兩個弟弟的頭。

之後海拉就拉著索爾去訓練，看見這樣的情形洛基也不好跟去，海拉的訓練可是非常的恐怖，為了自己的眼睛好洛基決定不去看索爾被海拉虐待的樣子，乾脆去書房裡面讀書。

天知道等下索爾會帶著多少的傷口出現在自己的面前，洛基一點也不想要去猜測那麼多，曾經一次領略過海拉到底要多強之後，洛基再也不想要去看他們家大姐訓練索爾的樣子。

『海拉真恐怖，不知道索爾會受多少的傷。』洛基正在挑書的時候想著。

「老姐，妳根本不是人啊！」索爾已經用盡自己的力氣用閃電打在海拉的身上，可惜對方一點傷都沒有。

「弟弟，你太嫩了，這就是你的全力嗎？這樣可是打不倒我的喔！索爾。」海拉笑笑的看著自己的寶貝弟弟。

「我絕對要打敗妳！」索爾聽見海拉說的話馬上又站起來。

海拉看見這樣的情形微笑，索爾唯一的好處就是打不死，每次拿來練手超級舒服，這也是為什麼她很喜歡拉著他練習，同時也因為這樣的實戰教導讓索爾知道自己怎樣控制自己的能力。

三勇士看見這樣的情形差點沒嚇到說不出話來，希芙反而很冷靜的看著這樣的情形，她可是很佩服海拉這位死亡女神，一直以來都以她為目標，看見這樣的情形知道自己要多多的努力。


	19. 19 傻子，別哭了

一身傷的索爾回去房間，洛基看見對方狼狽的樣子嚇到，然後哭了起來，看見洛基大哭的樣子索爾手足無措的安慰他，他沒想到自己渾身傷的樣子會把人給嚇到，而且還是嚇到哭。

洛基沒想到海拉竟然會把索爾打成這樣，一身傷的樣子真的很嚇人，看見自己心愛的哥哥受傷的樣子他當然會哭，很久沒大哭的樣子也讓對方手足無措，傷在兄長的身痛在自己的心。

索爾一邊忍著痛一邊安慰洛基，海拉今天很不留情是很正常的事情，畢竟自己今天真的是挑戰她很多次，應該說海拉本來就是不留情的人，她可是阿斯加德的死亡女神。

「小傻瓜，別哭了，我沒事。」索爾好好的安慰洛基。

「你、你、你，嚇死我了，索爾。」洛基哭著看著索爾。

「這些傷只是小傷，好不容易傷到海拉，這些傷也值得。」索爾苦笑的看著洛基。

「笨蛋！笨蛋！大笨蛋！」洛基聽見索爾說的話馬上罵人。

「好了、好了，不哭了。」索爾安慰好洛基後就躺在床上不想動。

「索爾是大笨蛋！」洛基看見索爾沒力氣的樣子開始幫他療傷。

一邊療傷一邊哭的洛基看了就讓人心疼，索爾伸出手摸摸他的小臉安撫他，這麼多年的時間自己好不容易傷到海拉一根頭髮，受這點傷也是值得，只是洛基會心疼自己，這點索爾也很清楚。

好不容易看見洛基停下眼淚索爾才露出好看的笑容，他可不想要看見弟弟哭哭啼啼的樣子，哭泣的洛基會讓自己很心疼，索爾當然會好好的安撫自己的寶貝弟弟，只是現在他真的很想睡覺。

看見索爾閉上眼睛睡覺的樣子洛基沒多說什麼，確定他身上的傷口已經癒合的差不多後鬆了一口氣，使用太多魔法之後自己也累了，乾脆趴在他的身上睡覺，只要索爾平安無事洛基放心許多。

「母后，索爾是大笨蛋！」第二天洛基馬上和芙麗嘉告狀。

「怎麼了嗎？洛基。」難得看見小兒子和自己告狀的樣子芙麗嘉感到很疑惑。

「昨天索爾和海拉打架，受了一身傷回來。」洛基氣呼呼的告訴芙麗嘉。

「這樣啊！」芙麗嘉大概知道是怎麼回事。

三個孩子的個性芙麗嘉很清楚，昨天海拉和索爾的對打她也有聽侍女說過，或許就是這個原因才會讓洛基和自己告狀，芙麗嘉摸摸小兒子的頭沒有多說什麼，神族的身體很快就會恢復，是不需要太過擔心。

不過對於索爾的亂來芙麗嘉有些傷腦筋，脾氣很倔的索爾總是會希望可以打敗海拉，沒想到海拉這麼難打倒，昨天的練習肯定用盡全力才傷害到海拉，芙麗嘉對於索爾的個性很傷腦筋。

她相信洛基會這樣生氣也是這個原因，洛基可是把索爾當成寶貝和憧憬的對象，看見索爾那樣難免會生氣，芙麗嘉只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己的寶貝們她怎麼會不知道他們的個性。

「別生氣，索爾和海拉就是那樣，總是讓人傷腦筋。」芙麗嘉摸摸洛基的頭。

「母后不生氣嗎？」洛基好奇的問。

「這個嗎？當然會生氣，可是索爾就是這樣。」芙麗嘉微笑的告訴洛基。

「我不喜歡索爾受傷。」洛基抱著芙麗嘉撒嬌。

「我也不喜歡，看樣子要給他小小的懲罰。」芙麗嘉拍拍小兒子的背部。

芙麗嘉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸洛基的頭，看樣子需要好好的和索爾溝通才可以，不然的話洛基會擔心索爾，對於女兒這樣不手下留情身為母親的她也不知道要說什麼才好。

海拉的個性真的很像奧丁，對於大兒子奧丁總是會不手下留情，當然丈夫也很疼愛索爾，或許就是這樣才會造成索爾的個性，奧丁無法下手海拉會幫他當打手，訓練索爾也是這樣。


	20. 20 不聽話的懲罰

芙麗嘉把索爾叫到自己的宮殿，洛基待在她的身邊，看見索爾站在自己的面前，芙麗嘉和洛基沒有多說什麼，看見兒子身上的傷口已經被洛基醫治好，看樣子自己要好好的說說索爾。

想起昨天發生的事情洛基一點也不想要理索爾，看見這樣的情形索爾也不好多說什麼，畢竟昨天真的是自己的錯，洛基會不理自己也是正常的事情，不知道芙麗嘉會跟自己說什麼。

海拉昨天在自己留下的傷痕已經好很多，索爾自然不是那樣的在意，只是看見眼前自己最愛的兩人很不高興，索爾不想替自己辯解，要是芙麗嘉和洛基要懲罰自己，索爾會乖乖的答應下來。

「親愛的，你昨天讓洛基傷心難過，我要懲罰你們分開睡一段時間。」芙麗嘉摸摸大兒子的臉後說出這句話。

「母后！」聽見要和兄長分開洛基不太高興。

「好的，母后，我願意遵守這個懲罰。」索爾因為愧疚的心情而答應自己的母親。

不聽話的懲罰索爾當然會遵守，洛基聽見這個懲罰有點小不高興，可是他也不好和芙麗嘉抗議，是自己和母親告狀說索爾一點也不聽話，芙麗嘉才會有這樣的懲罰，看樣子這幾天自己要回金宮睡覺。

一向習慣睡在閃電宮的洛基突然要回到金宮睡很不習慣，看見索爾心服口服的樣子他也更不能說什麼，不聽話的懲罰說到要做到，而且自己看見昨天索爾傷痕累累的樣子真的很心痛。

或許分開一段時間洛基會乖乖的沉澱下來，這樣的懲罰如果可以讓索爾記住教訓的話也是很好的事情，不過以索爾的個性根本是不可能，這點洛基當然很清楚，當自己看見兄長那樣當然會很痛。

「我今天會回金宮睡覺，索爾會反省就好。」洛基看見索爾離開後說出這句話。

「我相信這個懲罰會讓索爾反省，不需要擔心太多。」芙麗嘉溫柔的摸摸洛基的頭。

「母后，索爾以後要繼承父王的位子嗎？」洛基知道自己是流動性別，以後和索爾在一起不需要擔心。

「不知道呢！或許是海拉也有可能，索爾可能是想要成為阿斯加德最強的戰士，把你保護好才會這樣。」芙麗嘉很清楚索爾想要保護好洛基。

「我以後可以和您一樣嗎？成為索爾身邊的伴侶。」洛基不知道要怎麼說。

「我相信你可以，不管你會不會成為阿斯加德的神后。」芙麗嘉是那樣的溫柔。

洛基決定趁著分開的這幾天來想想未來的一些事情，雖然他們兩人離成年還要很久，哪像海拉已經成年甚至被奧丁賦予神格，統治赫爾海姆那個荒無的大地，只接收亡者的地方。

芙麗嘉聽見洛基的問話什麼都沒有多說，只是好好的開導自己的寶貝兒子，有時候她希望兩個兒子就保持這樣不要長大，可惜這是不可能的事情，總有一天她的寶貝兒子會成年，會繼承阿斯加德的王位。

將來要是索爾繼承阿斯加德的王位，洛基就會成為他的神后，索爾和洛基是那樣的相愛，是那樣的喜歡對方，索爾想要保護好洛基才會願意這樣強大的訓練，海拉清楚弟弟的心思自然沒有手下留情。

「昨天太過認真結果被母后懲罰？」海拉進入閃電宮沒有看見洛基的身影。

「算是吧！洛基昨天被嚇到，跟母后告狀。」索爾苦笑的告訴自己的姐姐。

「這樣也好，你們該好好想想未來的事情。」海拉摸摸索爾的頭。

「我知道。」索爾點點頭答應海拉。

海拉什麼話都沒有說，只是拍拍他的頭後離開閃電宮，她的兩位弟弟開始成熟起來，不再是小孩子的心態，雖然他們兩人離成年還要很久，可是遇到某些事情就會開竅。

當年自己也是這樣走過來，海拉當然清楚兩位弟弟的心思，她自然不會多說什麼，不過有時候她會想索爾和洛基要是可以維持可愛的樣子，或許就不需要去想那麼多，但是這是不可能的事情。


	21. 21 半夜偷襲(某方)

分開睡一段時間索爾沒有太大的意見，依舊訓練、吃飯、睡覺，反而是洛基不耐煩的躺在床上，滾來滾去就是睡不著，沒有兄長的體溫自己真的很難睡覺，他喜歡聽索爾的心跳聲，兄長的心跳聲是他最好的安眠曲。

才兩天洛基就感到很不適應，看見兄長索爾非常的適應的樣子很不開心，想到此洛基就很生氣，很擔心索爾是不是會拋棄自己，光想到這樣的情形洛基乾脆起身去偷襲索爾。

半夜索爾已經入睡，根本沒有想到洛基會爬到自己的床上，趁著沒有人的時候阿斯嘉德的二王子打算去偷襲大王子，確定沒人之後洛基開始跑過去找索爾，偷偷的打開閃電宮的門，看見兄長已經睡著的樣子決定爬上他的床。

「洛基？」索爾感受到有人爬到自己床上很訝異。

「哥哥。」洛基跨坐在索爾的身上看著他。

「怎麼了？你應該在金宮睡覺才對。」索爾不能理解的看著洛基。

「我想你，沒有你陪我睡覺，我不習慣。」洛基悶悶的告訴索爾。

聽見弟弟說的話索爾把洛基抱在懷裡，然後閉上眼睛一起睡覺，感受到兄長的體溫洛基感到很舒服，然後和他一起睡覺，果然還是在索爾身邊睡覺是最幸福的事情，洛基很喜歡睡在索爾的身邊。

第二天早上侍女看見這樣的情形微笑，芙麗嘉很清楚小兒子根本憋不住，海拉看見這樣的情形只想要搖頭，索爾總是會縱容洛基，因此當他爬上自己的床後，就直接抱著他睡覺。

奧丁本來就對於這個懲罰覺得不會持續很長的時間，依照洛基的個性肯定會去偷襲索爾，兩兄弟從小到大都在一起，難免會不習慣自己睡覺，芙麗嘉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是和丈夫一起吃早餐。

「洛基這孩子真沒定性，果然持續不了一個星期。」奧丁吃著自己的早餐。

「你又不是不知道他們兩人感情好。」芙麗嘉微笑的說著。

「索爾那孩子未來的神后肯定是洛基。」奧丁有種後悔自己當年把人抱回來的感覺。

「呵呵，我可是很期待他們兩人在一起呢！」芙麗嘉希望兩個孩子以後可以相伴在一起。

索爾牽著洛基的手準備來一起享用早餐，看見姐姐海拉以及父母親都在那邊的樣子沒有多說什麼，海拉聽著父母親的日常對話沒任何的反應，她可是很喜歡洛基這位弟弟。

兩兄弟乖乖的一起享用早餐，然後進行每天早上的訓練，這時候洛基就會待在芙麗嘉身邊，海拉則是去找索爾練練手，不過她這次會手下留情，不然的話洛基又要哭到讓大家不知道要說什麼才好。

為了幫助自己的兄長洛基可是很努力的練習魔法，索爾對此沒有多說什麼，自己對於魔法這種東西就是沒辦法，只有會一點基礎魔法，有些基礎魔法可以讓自己減少傷害，這點索爾很清楚，偶爾洛基會在旁邊輔助。

「洛基耐不住性子去偷襲你了？」海拉正在和索爾練手的時候問著。

「對。」索爾乖乖的點頭。

「我還以為是你先受不了去偷襲他。」海拉一邊練手一邊跟索爾開玩笑。

「老姐！」索爾聽懂海拉的意思後馬上臉紅。

海拉可是很喜歡調戲索爾，看見索爾臉紅的樣子她很滿意，調戲索爾可是她最愛做的事情，海拉的個性索爾又不是不清楚，洛基每次看見這樣的情形總是會不小心吃醋。

身為死亡女神的海拉當然很清楚洛基得心思，她就是故意要這樣做，看見洛基吃醋的樣子真的很可愛，索爾也沒有太大的反應，只要好好的安慰自己的寶貝弟弟就什麼事情都沒有。

美麗的海拉可是很喜歡看索爾和洛基在一起，要是有人想要破壞他們兩人的感情，阿斯嘉德的死亡女神肯定會親手把那個人給毀掉，誰都不可以傷害自己的寶貝弟弟們。


	22. 22 關於對方的某個糗事

洛基在八歲的時候用小刀捅了索爾的腎一次過，關於這次的糗事有幾個人很喜歡拿來調侃，海拉知道後偶爾會拿這件事情來調侃索爾，攻擊力往往讓索爾不知道要怎樣才好。

芙麗嘉也常常會拿這件事笑自己的大兒子，畢竟她的寶貝索爾很少會有出錯的時候，沒想到竟然會被洛基捅了一刀下去，這件事被大家知道後幾乎都拿來笑索爾，對此索爾也不以為意。

對索爾來說那不過是洛基的一次惡作劇罷了，而且自己不小心還閃神被對方桶了一刀，之後只要洛基想要惡作劇索爾都有辦法識破，即使是他想要偷襲自己也是一樣。

「我記得索爾八歲的時候被洛基桶了一刀。」海拉想起很久以前的事情。

「那次啊！那可是洛基第一次使用小刀當武器的時候呢！」芙麗嘉想起這件事後笑笑的說。

「母后、老姐！不要拿我這件事來調侃我啦！」索爾聽見海拉和芙麗嘉的調侃馬上害羞起來。

「那件事是我第一次惡作劇成功。」洛基很認真的說著。

索爾知道海拉和母親芙麗嘉很喜歡調侃自己，最喜歡拿這件事來調侃自己，偏偏自己也無法阻止他們，不過那一次也讓索爾知曉洛基是這樣有魔法天份，不然自己不會這樣輕易的上當。

當然以前的洛基也不是沒有糗事，很年幼的他沒有見到索爾就會大哭，每天要和自己的兄長黏在一起，奧丁和芙麗嘉對此沒有辦法，海拉看見後也不知道要說什麼才好。

海拉記得洛基很小的時候很喜歡跟在索爾的身邊，不見索爾一定會大哭，這件是海拉和芙麗嘉很喜歡拿出來調侃，只要有時間這對母女總是會想盡辦法回想以前索爾和洛基的糗事來回味。

「想想以前洛基還不會走路的時候很黏索爾呢！」芙麗嘉想起很久以前的事情。

「那時候索爾和奧丁一起出門的時候，洛基一定會在後面哭到不行。」海拉想起自己曾經看見的事情。

「我哪有這樣！」洛基聽見母后和姐姐說的話馬上大叫。

「那時候的洛基比較可愛。」索爾拍拍洛基的手安撫他。

洛基聽見芙麗嘉和海拉說的話很想要把自己埋入地底下，索爾拍拍他的手安撫著他，就是希望他不要太過激動，阿斯嘉德的王室跟一般人民一樣都會說說家裡的八卦，孩子們的糗事之類的事情。

看見洛基可愛的反應索爾微笑，芙麗嘉和海拉也是笑笑的看著這樣的情形，午後悠閒的下午茶時間拿來聊八卦是多麼幸福的事情，只是可憐當事人一點也不想聽自己的黑歷史。

有時候索爾真希望自家母親和姐姐可以忘記那些黑歷史，可惜這是不可能的事情，芙麗嘉和海拉從不會忘記他們的糗事，連帶洛基偶爾也會遭殃，索爾很佩服的是自己的姐姐竟然沒有什麼糗事可說。

「海拉都沒有什麼黑歷史可說。」索爾突然吐出這句話。

「呵呵，怎麼可能沒有呢！不過那是很久以前的事情。」芙麗嘉可是很清楚女兒的黑歷史。

「母親，饒了我吧！那些糗事會讓我在索爾和洛基面前站不住腳。」海拉當然知道自己有黑歷史。

「我們家強大的海拉姐姐也有黑歷史，真讓人意外。」洛基聽見芙麗嘉說的話感到很意外。

芙麗嘉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，女兒當然也有黑歷史，偶爾也會告訴兩個兒子海拉以前的糗事，不得不說三個孩子都是自己的寶貝，親手把他們撫養長大的芙麗嘉怎麼可能會不知道他們黑歷史呢！

美麗又聰明的奧丁之女當然也會有黑歷史，她也是從小孩子慢慢長大成人，只是早幾年出生，比索爾和洛基還要大，她的黑歷史只有芙麗嘉和奧丁知曉而已，就看神王和神后願意不願意分享。


	23. 23 同蓋一條被子

每天晚上睡覺索爾和洛基會蓋同一條被子，本來要拿另外一條被子給洛基蓋，可是偏偏他不同意，想要和索爾蓋同一條被子，對此索爾沒有太大的意見，只要弟弟開心就好。

兩兄弟窩在同一張床上蓋同一條被子，洛基真的覺得很幸福，他喜歡和索爾分享任何的東西，包括同一條被子也是一樣，而且每天早上洛基會睡在索爾的胸口上，因此蓋同一條被子是很正常的事情。

早上起床就看是誰先起床，要是索爾先起床就會讓洛基多睡幾分鐘，他會輕輕的下床去梳洗，要是換成洛基先起床的話，他會掀開被子讓索爾跟著自己一起起床，絕對不會讓索爾多睡懶覺。

「洛基，你要是把被子全部捲過去，就拿另外一件被子給我。」索爾看見床上的被子都被洛基給捲走的樣子說。

「不要，我想要跟你蓋同一條被子。」聽見索爾說的話洛基馬上不滿的反駁。

「你全部捲走的話我蓋什麼？」索爾看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「好嘛！好嘛！我讓你一點被子可以一起蓋。」洛基默默的把自己捲起來的被子讓出來一點給索爾。

索爾知道洛基肯定之後會把被子給捲走，自己只好多拿一件被子來蓋，即使蓋同一件被子難免會有這樣的情形出現，每次抱著洛基睡覺第二天早上對方都不知道會滾到哪裡去，索爾只是沒有跟對方說。

常常自己蓋的那部份也會順便被洛基給捲走，對此索爾也不想要多說什麼，畢竟是自己的寶貝弟弟，他又非常的疼愛洛基這位可愛的小弟，自然不會去跟他計較那麼多。

因此侍女們總是會替她們多準備一條被子，以免洛基又把被子給捲走之後索爾沒有被子可以蓋，雖然阿斯嘉德的氣候宜人，夜晚難免會有涼意，不讓兩位王子著涼的侍女們當然會這樣做。

「我最喜歡哥哥了。」洛基主動窩在索爾的懷裡睡覺。

「我也很喜歡你，洛基。」索爾把洛基抱好之後一起睡覺。

半夜索爾醒來發現被子又被洛基給捲走，而且對方又不知道睡到哪裡去，看見這樣的情形他只好把弟弟給撈回來，然後和自己一起睡覺，當然也會幫他把被子蓋好，自己拿起另外一件被子蓋著。

由於洛基沒有這樣的感覺索爾也沒有多說什麼，反正把人撈回來抱在一起繼續睡覺就好，第二天早上洛基醒來都不太清楚自己半夜是滾到哪裡去，至少他早上醒來是在索爾的懷裡。

每天早上洛基最喜歡在索爾的懷裡醒來，看見兄長的睡顏讓他覺得很幸福，只是有時候索爾會比洛基還要早醒來，因此洛基很少會看到索爾睡覺的樣子，想要看到兄長睡覺的樣子要有機會才可以。

「早安，洛基。」索爾親吻洛基的臉頰給予他一個早安吻。

「早安，哥哥。」洛基回神過後也給索爾一個早安吻。

「可別睡懶覺，等下還要去找母后請安。」索爾笑笑的告訴洛基。

「好。」洛基乖乖點頭。

洛基喜歡牽著索爾的手去拜訪芙麗嘉，看見孩子們來找自己的樣子芙麗嘉微笑，最寵愛的小兒子永遠是芙麗嘉最寵愛的寶貝孩子，索爾知道母親最寵愛弟弟，他從不會多說什麼。

芙麗嘉對於三個孩子或多或少有些惡趣味，不過也看得出來她很寵愛家裡的三個孩子，每天早上她都要抱抱自己最愛的寶貝兒子，索爾知道弟弟是母親最寵愛的兒子，只是微笑的看著這樣的情形。

每天晚上芙麗嘉看見兩位兒子蓋同一條被子，知曉他們兩人的感情真的很好，索爾永遠寵愛自己最寶貝的弟弟洛基，以後他們兩人是真的會在一起，自己真的不需要擔心太多。

看見芙麗嘉的時候洛基一定會撒嬌，看見這樣的情形索爾和海拉不意外，奧丁對此沒有太大的感覺，小兒子很喜歡和妻子撒嬌是很正常的事情，而且妻子真的很寵愛小兒子。


	24. 24 才不是兄(弟)控

海拉深深的覺得洛基是兄控，索爾是隱藏性的弟控，只是前者表現的很明顯，後者沒有表現的很明顯，但是還是可以看的出來索爾很寵洛基，她相信范達爾他們也看出來。

每當有女人接進索爾的時候，洛基就會表現出很大的佔有慾，靠在兄長的身邊讓人知道自己是索爾最寶貝的弟弟，某些方面來說洛基這樣的動作真的讓最愛的兄長少了許多女人緣。

流動性別的洛基只要索爾要去宴會見女人，他就會改變性別穿上女裝和兄長一起去面對那些女人，索爾很開心洛基可以陪自己一起去面對，除了自己的寶貝弟弟以外，他不想要去接觸其他的女人。

「這兩個傢伙……」海拉看見這樣的情形微笑。

「海拉殿下在笑什麼？」希芙看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「呵呵！希芙，妳不覺得索爾是隱形的弟控，洛基是顯性的兄控。」面對這位可愛的女戰士海拉笑笑的說。

「的確是呢！索爾每次在我們的面前總是叨唸洛基殿下，二殿下最討厭我靠近索爾。」希芙有觀察到這樣的情形。

「可惜他們不承認這件事。」海拉微笑的說著。

「或許他們沒意識到吧？」希芙看著索爾和洛基的互動微笑。

洛基緊緊的靠近索爾，看見宴會上的女人想要靠近索爾，洛基就會擺出不爽的表情來嚇她們，對此索爾只是摸摸洛基的手，然後微笑保持距離來禮貌的拒絕，他不想靠近這些女人。

索爾知道自己打從第一次見到洛基後自己就愛上他，至於感情什麼時候變質的他不太清楚，就是喜歡洛基不想要放開他，這位寶貝弟弟讓他想要呵護，是他索爾的掌上明珠，是他手心中的寶貝。

「洛基，嘴巴打開。」索爾拿了洛基喜歡吃的點心餵食。

「啊！」洛基乖乖的吃了索爾親手餵的點心。

「好吃嗎？」索爾微笑的看著洛基。

「嗯！好吃。」洛基吞下去後微笑的說。

「你喜歡就好。」索爾親吻洛基。

「哥哥。」洛基因為這個動作而臉紅。

這樣宣示主權的動作讓大家知道索爾最喜歡的人是洛基，海拉看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子自家弟弟已經開始會宣示主權，讓大家知道自己已經名草有主，奧丁和芙麗嘉則是很開心自家兒子已經開竅。

奧丁和芙麗嘉沒想到索爾會在九界的宴會中宣示主權，告訴大家說洛基是自己的寶貝弟弟也是他最愛的人，等索爾成年之後就讓他和洛基結婚，說不定還可以順便繼承王位。

等到索爾成年之後奧丁會和海拉以及他商量誰要繼承王位，洛基會是索爾的伴侶，奧丁老早就想要和芙麗嘉一起出遊，把位子讓給女兒海拉或是兒子索爾，海拉的能力可是比索爾還要強大。

「等索爾和洛基成年後就讓他們結婚。」奧丁只是這樣說。

「這樣沒什麼不好的。」芙麗嘉很開心丈夫這樣說。

「繼承王位部份我還要想想。」奧丁還在想到底要海拉還是索爾繼承王位。

「你可要好好的和海拉和索爾商量。」芙麗嘉微笑的看著自己的孩子們。

索爾這樣寵愛洛基讓大家知道他已經有伴侶，海拉微笑的看著這樣的情形，對於父親到底要把王位給誰，她也不是那樣的清楚，不過自己比較適合在外面打仗，或許索爾會比較適合繼承王位，有洛基在身邊不需要太過擔心。

三個孩子的能力在哪裡奧丁很清楚，女兒海拉擅長征戰，大兒子索爾驍勇善戰，兩者沒有差多少，反而比較適合統治阿斯嘉德的是二兒子洛基，或許索爾和洛基成微伴侶之後兩人會互補很多，自己也不需要太過擔心。


	25. 25 不管怎樣你都是我哥(弟)

阿斯嘉德沒有幾個人知道他們的小王子洛基是霜巨人，是奧丁在遠古戰場上撿到的孩子，似乎是因為流動性別的關係而被拋棄，芙麗嘉把他當成自己的親生孩子在養育。

洛基可愛的樣子非常討喜，自然很受到大家的歡迎，曾經在某個時候奧丁和芙麗嘉告訴過他的身世，曾經洛基對於自己不是父母親的孩子耿耿於懷，索爾很有耐心的開導他，洛基才沒有多說什麼。

這天洛基照著鏡子看著自己變成霜巨人的樣子不知道要多說什麼，索爾打開金宮房間的門，看見弟弟正在發呆的樣子不知道要說什麼，現在洛基的樣子是霜巨人的樣子，索爾很少看見他會用這樣的方式顯現在自己的面前。

「洛基，怎麼了？」索爾看見洛基悶悶不樂的樣子問。

「我恢復不了平常的樣子。」洛基轉頭看自己最愛的兄長。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？」索爾沒想到會出現這樣的問題。

「我也不知道。」洛基擁抱自己最愛的兄長。

索爾摸摸洛基的頭安慰他，現在洛基一點也不想要見到其他人，索爾當然知道他的心思，刻意遣走任何的侍女，安靜的陪在他的身邊，奧丁和海拉去九界處理事情，芙麗嘉去華納海姆拜訪老朋友，可以處理洛基問題的人都不在。

看見洛基窩在自己懷裡的樣子索爾什麼話都沒有說，只是請海爾達姆幫自己把事情通知給奧丁知曉，儘管如此奧丁也沒辦法及時趕回來，福金和霧尼也跟著奧丁一起出門。

索爾相信海爾達姆一定通知芙麗嘉，只是現在他們都沒有辦法可以早點趕回來，不擅長魔法的索爾當然也不清楚到底是發生什麼事情，洛基很少會顯現霜巨人的樣子，平常白白淨淨的樣子可是很受到大家的歡迎。

「哥哥會討厭我這樣嗎？」洛基突然問出這句話。

「不會，不管怎樣你都是我的弟弟。」索爾真的很愛洛基這位弟弟。

「嗯。」洛基聽見索爾說的話安靜沒有說什麼。

「不用擔心，我相信你很快就會恢復的。」索爾親吻洛基的額頭然後給予他最好的安慰。

聽見索爾說的話洛基感到很安心，他很開心索爾不討厭自己霜巨人的樣子，要是聽到索爾討厭自己的樣子，洛基肯定會哭到不行，怎麼說他都是自己最愛的人，洛基很愛、很愛索爾。

只要洛基安心索爾就不會說什麼，他只是抱著自己最愛的弟弟什麼話都沒有說，即使是霜巨人樣子的洛基也還是吸引自己的目光，索爾覺得不管自己的弟弟是什麼樣的人，他都會愛著他。

不知不覺當中洛基已經睡著，索爾看見這樣的情形微笑，然後把他放在床上，自己也陪在他身邊，以免他起來的時候沒看到自己，索爾想要讓洛基安心，自然會希望對方起來的時候可以看到自己。

「哥哥？」洛基醒來之後看見索爾正在自己的旁邊。

「醒了？」索爾看見洛基醒來後拿一杯水給他喝。

洛基喝著剛剛索爾給他的水，眨眨眼睛過後才想起自己的樣子，但他發現到自己身上的樣子恢復成平常的樣子，感到疑惑的洛基看著索爾，對方只是摸摸他的頭沒有多說什麼。

芙麗嘉走入金宮看見索爾和洛基露出開心的微笑，看見母親走了過來洛基馬上和她撒嬌，芙麗嘉摸摸小兒子的頭沒有多說什麼，看見小兒子恢復自然沒有多說什麼，親親他的臉頰微笑。

「母后。」洛基開心的和芙麗嘉撒嬌。

「不要對自己懷疑，只要懷疑自己你就會恢復成霜巨人的樣子。」芙麗嘉簡單告訴洛基。

洛基聽見母親說的話點點頭，有時候他會懷疑自己，不過聽見索爾的肯定他就不會懷疑自己，或許就是每次在懷疑自己的時候才會變成霜巨人的樣子，只要索爾給他信心，洛基就不會懷疑自己。


	26. 26 在他人面前互相吐槽

芙麗嘉看著小兒子跟自己撒嬌，索爾只是在旁邊看著他們的互動，對此芙麗嘉伸出手摸摸寶貝大兒子的頭，感受到母親的溫柔索爾露出好看的笑容，今天的小意外只有幾個人知道，其他人不會知道這件事。

洛基恢復成原來的樣子索爾鬆了一口氣，雖然霜巨人的樣子的洛基也很可愛，可是索爾還是覺得弟弟維持原本的樣子比較好，這樣可愛的弟弟哪裡找，索爾知道九界之中沒有人可以取代洛基。

「母后，洛基怎麼會恢復成霜巨人的樣子？」索爾對此感到很疑惑。

「因為洛基在懷疑自己，他害怕你不愛他。」芙麗嘉笑笑的告訴大兒子。

「我哪會不愛他，洛基是我的寶貝弟弟。」索爾很認真的告訴芙麗嘉。

「我相信你。」芙麗嘉是那樣的相信自己的孩子。

難得兩兄弟待在芙麗嘉的面前，偶爾會吐槽一下對方，芙麗嘉只是安靜的聽著孩子們在吐槽對方，某些時候洛基很喜歡吐槽自己的兄長，索爾也會反過來吐槽自己的弟弟。

奧丁和海拉還是沒有回到阿斯嘉德，似乎是有些事情被絆住，只有芙麗嘉陪在索爾和洛基的身邊，兩兄弟在母親的面前打鬧是很正常的事情，看見這樣的情形芙麗嘉只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

這時候洛基總是會趁機在母親的面前吐槽索爾，往往讓索爾招架不能，不得不說弟弟的銀舌頭實在是太厲害，自己根本反駁不能，芙麗嘉聽見洛基的吐槽也只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「母后，索爾根本是笨蛋！老是欺負我。」洛基和母親芙麗嘉抱怨著。

「我哪有欺負你，洛基你不要亂說。」索爾聽見弟弟的抱怨很無奈。

「而且啊！每次我對他的惡作劇，他都看不懂，老是上當！」洛基就是想要數落自己的哥哥。

「洛基！」索爾不太高興的大叫。

「我們家洛基很聰明，索爾也很聰明，只是你比他聰明。」芙麗嘉輕輕的摸著小兒子的頭。

「真的嗎？我覺得索爾根本就是大笨蛋！」洛基才不相信母親說的話。

「呵呵！你上戰場看看，你可真的不及索爾。」芙麗嘉很清楚大兒子的才能在哪。

洛基聽著芙麗嘉的話沒有多說什麼，只是低下頭思考這件事，自己的確是不如索爾，在戰場上的話是真的不如他，雖然自己老是覺得索爾很笨，可是在某些方面上自己是真的不如他的兄長。

對於母親說的話索爾沒有太大的感覺，畢竟自己從小就被奧丁和海拉訓練，開始拿起自己的槌子在戰場上廝殺，擅用魔法的洛基很少會上戰場，不過洛基還是很擅長制定計畫。

身為母親的芙麗嘉當然知道自己的兩位寶貝兒子長處在哪裡，每次洛基和自己吐槽索爾的時候，她總是會有辦法化解這個問題，她喜歡看兩個孩子的相處，不過偶爾會偏心小兒子。

「洛基，你要相信自己，相信索爾是愛著你。」芙麗嘉親吻小兒子的額頭。

「我相信，我真的很愛他。」洛基很清楚自己的感情。

「不管怎樣我們都很愛你。」芙麗嘉摸摸洛基的頭。

洛基聽見母親說的話很想哭，他知道自己被家裡的人寵愛，即使是嚴肅的奧丁也很寵愛自己，總是會縱容自己的惡作劇，只要不要太過分奧丁也不太會去生氣，過世的祖父雖然對待自己不冷不熱，可是在某些方面也是會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

博爾對於奧丁把洛基撿回來這件事沒有表示什麼，畢竟當年芙麗嘉不小心流產自己也有一些責任，洛基這個孩子來到這個家的時間點很剛好，海拉和索爾也很喜歡他們家的小弟弟，自然不多說什麼。

兄弟倆喜歡吐槽對方是很正常的事情，海拉總是會吐槽自己的兩位弟弟，每次看見索爾和洛基的相處海拉總是會想要笑，甚至毫不猶豫的吐槽他們，因此索爾和洛基吐槽對方不是什麼稀奇的事情。


	27. 27 相似不相同

阿斯嘉德的人民覺得三位王儲每個都是相似不相同，某些地方很相似卻也很不同，索爾對這件事情沒有太大的感覺，對他來說洛基即使是領養的還是自己的弟弟，在某些方面他又和海拉很像。

索爾從不會覺得自己和姊姊海拉、弟弟洛基很相似，覺得根本和他們一點也不同，外表和個性一點也不相似，甚至一點也不相同，當他聽到人們說自己和洛基很相似的時候感到很疑惑。

今天索爾獨自出外看看，不小心聽見希芙和女武神瓦爾基麗的談話，不過他們卻沒有找她們，似乎是覺得打擾她們是很奇怪的事情，只是買了幾個東西之後回去仙宮。

「希芙，妳不覺得索爾王子和洛基王子很相似嗎？」瓦爾基麗抱著要買給同伴們的東西。

「索爾和洛基的確是很相似呢！但是兩者卻不相同，不過洛基和海拉大人比較像。」希芙常常跟在他們的身邊很清楚這件事。

「他們肯定沒有什麼感覺。」瓦爾基麗笑笑的說。

「的確是沒有感覺。」希芙幫著瓦爾基麗拿著東西回去。

索爾在牆角邊聽著瓦爾基麗和希芙的對話，看見她們兩人走開之後自己抱著手上的東西離開，腦袋裡一直思考剛剛自己聽到的對話，她們兩人說的話感到很疑惑，自己和洛基有這樣相似嗎？

每次三姊弟聚在一起的時候自己總是被海拉和洛基數落，索爾總是懷疑自己是不是被奧丁撿回來的那個，當海拉和洛基沆瀣一氣來吐槽索爾時，後者根本拿他們沒有辦法。

因此索爾對於瓦爾基麗和希芙說的話感到很疑惑，他一直不覺得自己和洛基很相似，自己沒有他和海拉的聰明才智，個性上和他們一點也不像，帶著疑惑回去仙宮，他什麼話都沒說。

「親愛的，有什麼心事嗎？」芙麗嘉看見索爾心事重重的樣子問。

「母后，我和洛基很相似嗎？」索爾把東西拿給自己的母親。

「你們當然相似啊！你們可是兄弟呢！」芙麗嘉笑笑的告訴自己的大兒子。

「我覺得海拉和洛基才比較相似。」索爾悶悶的說出這句話。

「呵呵，你只是看不出來，你們真的很相似。」芙麗嘉親親索爾的臉頰。

「是這樣嗎？」對此索爾不知道要怎樣回答。

索爾不知道要怎樣回答自己的母親，儘管母親這樣說索爾還是覺得他和洛基一點也不相似，回到閃電宮後索爾把自己收拾好，然後躺在床上發呆，默默地閉上眼睛睡覺。

洛基回到閃電宮看見索爾正在睡覺的樣子決定去偷襲他，把自己打理好之後默默地走到兄長的身邊，把自己埋入兄長的懷裡，感受到有人在碰觸自己，索爾很習慣把人拉到自己的懷裡。

睜開眼睛看見是自己的寶貝弟弟索爾什麼話都沒有說，只是親親他的臉頰後繼續睡覺，感受到兄長是很勞累的樣子洛基也沒刻意打擾他，安靜地待在他的身邊，一起閉上眼睛睡覺。

「哥哥，母后說你有心事？」洛基輕輕的問著。

「我沒事，弟弟。」索爾親吻洛基的臉頰。

「真的嗎？」洛基很擔心的問著索爾。

「真的。」索爾閉上眼睛後就直接睡覺。

洛基聽見兄長沉穩的呼吸聲之後沒有多說什麼，他很開心可以和索爾待在一起，即使是休息睡覺也是一樣，這兩點就很相似，他們兩人不清楚，侍女們可是看的很清楚。

當事人當然沒有感覺，芙麗嘉身為旁觀者當然很清楚，兩個兒子是相似不相同，或許當哪天索爾發現的時候會得到一個小小的驚喜，不過在此之前是不會有人告訴他這件事。


	28. 28 私底下炫耀自己的哥哥(弟弟)

如果索爾和洛基沒有在一起練習的話，洛基大多都會跟在芙麗嘉或是海拉的身邊，不過洛基比較常會待在芙麗嘉的身邊，阿斯嘉德的神后可是九界第一魔法師，相信以後洛基也會是九界第一的魔法師。

索爾和三勇士一起訓練的時候就會和朋友們炫耀自己的弟弟，范達爾和希芙每次聽見他們的王子一直在炫耀二王子的時候不知道要說什麼才好，只能說索爾真的很喜歡洛基。

有時候洛基也會和芙麗嘉或是海拉炫耀索爾，當然這些只會在私底下炫耀，不會在當事人的面前炫耀自己最喜歡的人，索爾和洛基不會讓自己心愛的人知道自己很喜歡炫耀他。

「天！索爾，你不要再跟我們炫耀洛基了。」范達爾看見索爾準備開口的樣子馬上說。

「為什麼？洛基這麼可愛，我當然要好好的炫耀一下。」索爾聽見好友說的話馬上抗議。

「因為我們已經聽了你一整天都在炫耀洛基。」希芙直接告訴索爾。

「哪有這樣的。」索爾哀怨的看著自己的好友們。

偶爾聽索爾炫耀洛基倒是無所謂，可是要每天聽他炫耀可就不是什麼好事情，范達爾和希芙當然要阻止索爾，連帶其他幾個人也不想要聽索爾在炫耀洛基，當索爾開口的時候，一定會有人阻止他。

范達爾和希芙覺得在索爾的眼中洛基是那樣的完美無缺，他們阿斯嘉德的二王子可是很愛惡作劇，喜歡看人驚慌失措的樣子，因此大家對於索爾說的話感到很疑惑，儘管如此他們還是會耐心聽索爾說的炫耀文。

年紀最大的後剛只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，大王子索爾很喜歡炫耀二王子洛基是很正常的事情，三勇士以及希芙老是聽見索爾的炫耀文很正常，在索爾的眼中洛基就是那樣美好。

「洛基，你真的很喜歡索爾呢！你很愛他呢！」芙麗嘉笑笑的看著自己的寶貝兒子。

「母后，您為什麼這麼說？」洛基聽見芙麗嘉說的話感到很疑惑。

「你三句不離索爾，而且還在我和海拉的面前炫耀他。」芙麗嘉摸摸小兒子洛基的頭。

「索爾，是我最喜歡的笨蛋哥哥。」洛基有些不好意思的說著。

「呵呵，洛基真的很喜歡索爾呢！」芙麗嘉微笑的看著小兒子。

洛基有些不好意思的臉紅，自己一點也瞞不過芙麗嘉，不管做什麼都瞞不過他親愛的母親，芙麗嘉希望以後兩位兄弟可以互相扶持，索爾和洛基是她最愛的寶貝兒子。

海拉靠在門邊看著芙麗嘉和洛基相處，聽見他們的談話微笑不多說什麼，偶爾洛基會在自己的面前炫耀索爾，更不用說索爾也會在自己的面前炫耀洛基，這兩個根本就是真心的愛著對方。

兩個小笨蛋的內心很容易看的出來，海拉可是很清楚兩位弟弟的心思，索爾和洛基兩人的心思很讓人一下子就看清，死亡女神看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，畢竟是自己的弟弟。

「大小姐。」侍女看見海拉馬上恭敬的迎接她。

「海拉，妳和奧丁回來了？」芙麗嘉看見女兒回來很開心。

「是的，母后。」海拉總是應付不來自家母親的熱情。

「平安回來就好。」芙麗嘉對於兒女是那樣的關心。

「母后，我們家的小笨蛋們沒惹您生氣吧？」海拉揉揉洛基的頭。

「他們可不敢惹我生氣，妳知道的。」芙麗嘉微笑的看著寶貝女兒。

海拉微笑沒多說什麼，繼續逗弄自己可愛的小弟洛基，洛基可不敢反抗自家大姐，要是反抗的話肯定會被打，自己的實力根本打不過海拉，連索爾都打不過的人自己哪有可能會打過，這點洛基內心很清楚。


	29. 29 一起擁有的秘密

洛基是霜巨人的秘密只有幾個人知曉，索爾會幫忙他的寶貝弟弟守護這個秘密，不會把這個秘密說給其他人聽，洛基很高興索爾幫自己一起守護這個秘密，讓自己可以身為阿斯嘉德人生活。

沒有人民知道洛基的秘密，只是對於他老是和其他人惡作劇有些頭痛，雖然是不痛不癢的惡作劇，有時候也是會讓人傷腦筋，不過人民還是很敬愛他們的小王子，洛基可是索爾寵愛的弟弟。

這個小秘密誰都不會告知其他人，索爾也不會輕易的告訴其他人，阿斯嘉德的人民對於霜巨人是那樣的討厭，對他們來說霜巨人是他們的敵人，要是知道洛基是霜巨人肯定會群起撻伐。

「哥哥不打算把我的秘密說出去？」洛基很認真的看著索爾。

「為什麼要把你的秘密說出去？」索爾反問洛基。

「因為你老是喜歡和其他人分享我們的秘密。」洛基不太高興的看著索爾。

「這個秘密我不會說，那是不能說的秘密。」索爾把洛基抱在懷裡。

洛基很認真的看著索爾，他想要從對方的臉上看出一些蛛絲馬跡，偏偏對方什麼話都沒有表現出來，這就表示說自家兄長是很認真，對於這個秘密索爾是不會說出去，不管洛基怎麼問都一樣。

奧丁從不會告訴人民洛基的身世，他已經把小兒子當成自己親生兒子一般，絕對不會讓他的身世曝光在人民的面前，收養洛基的時候芙麗嘉已經告訴奧丁說絕對不要把小兒子的身世說出來。

索爾在洛基抱回來的時候就已經知曉他的身世，自然不會告訴其他人，甚至是自己的人民也是一樣，只要有人問起奧丁就會打哈哈的帶過去，就算有人問索爾也是一樣。

「為什麼不說呢？」洛基對此感到很好奇。

「因為大家討厭霜巨人，不需要告訴別人你的身世。」索爾摸摸洛基的頭。

「難得看見你會守住秘密。」洛基悶悶的說著。

「因為你是我的弟弟，我最愛的弟弟。」索爾親親洛基的額頭。

洛基用力擁抱自己的兄長，他很開心自己是索爾最重要的人，這輩子索爾會幫洛基守著秘密，絕對不會告訴任何人透露他的秘密，繼續讓大家覺得他們最可愛的二王子喜歡惡作劇，會被賦予邪神或是惡作劇之神的稱號。

當然奧丁也會給洛基另外的神格，火神這個神格很適合自己的寶貝兒子，不過這可能是對洛基有點矛盾，畢竟他適合冰霜系的魔法，這些等洛基成年之後會被奧丁賦予。

諾倫三女神，身為命運三女神會給予孩子們祝福，洛基當然也有被給予祝福，海拉和索爾當然也被給予過，這個祝福會跟著他們一生，受到大家寵愛的洛基不會因為霜巨人的身分而被排斥。

「烏爾德說，被注定好的命運不會改變。」索爾摸著洛基的臉頰。

「我被抱回來的時候有被祝福過？」洛基聽見索爾說的話感到很疑惑。

「有，只要是阿斯嘉德的孩子一出生都會被抱到諾倫去接受命運三女神的祝福，你當然也不例外。」索爾是那樣的喜歡洛基。

「烏爾德她們肯定知道我不是阿斯嘉德的人，一定知道我的身分。」洛基不知道要說什麼。

「你是阿斯嘉德的人，永遠都是。」索爾親吻洛基，給予他一個吻。

「嗯。」洛基感受到索爾親吻自己。

洛基想要開口說話卻不知道要說什麼，索爾用嘴堵住自己想要說的話，這個吻讓洛基感到很安心，索爾很清楚要用什麼方式來讓寶貝弟弟安心，有這樣的哥哥讓身為弟弟的洛基很安心，索爾是他最重要的人。

奧丁和芙麗嘉很清楚索爾很愛洛基，海拉看著他們兩人的成長，看著他們的心境變化，身為長姐的海拉從不會對他們說什麼，某些方面她也很寵愛索爾和洛基，只是會用其他方法來寵愛他們。


	30. 30 因為我們是兄弟嘛

洛基在王室中超級受寵，索爾更是把他護在身後絕對不會讓人傷害他，奧丁和芙麗嘉對於三個孩子自然也是很寵愛，不過各自有寵愛的孩子，海拉會在弟弟們被欺負的時候痛打那個人。

誰要是欺負洛基就會被海拉和索爾打，絕對不會讓那個人好看，奧丁和芙麗嘉知曉後也不會多說什麼，對他們來說小兒子被欺負那個人活該被索爾和海拉痛毆，曾經有個貴族小孩不長眼，欺負過洛基後被海拉和索爾痛毆。

有超級保護慾的索爾絕對不會讓洛基受到其他人欺負，儘管事後洛基也有辦法對那些人惡作劇，索爾還是會幫自己的寶貝弟弟出氣，如果被海拉知曉更是慘，天知道死亡女神會怎樣教訓人。

「索爾，你真的很保護洛基。」范達爾看見這樣的情形苦笑的說。

「因為我們是兄弟嘛！」索爾露出大大的笑容看著范達爾。

「那些人本來就是蠢蛋，活該被索爾教訓。」希芙對於那些人反而是鄙視，用小手段的人就是那樣讓人不齒。

「欺負洛基的人就該死，活該被我揍。」索爾絕對會讓那些人學到教訓，欺負洛基的人就該死。

一群被索爾打倒在地的人被其他勇士給帶走，這些貴族小孩不長眼想要欺負洛基，剛剛好被索爾看見，自然就是被打倒在地，洛基看見這樣的情形馬上跑到兄長的身邊跟他撒嬌。

對於兄長每次都會出手幫忙教訓欺負自己的人，洛基也不會多說什麼，畢竟這些人只有被索爾打倒在地才會記取教訓，要是沒有記取教訓的話，海拉肯定會出手相助，好好的告訴那些人做神（？）的道理。

神族最高原則就是別去讓海拉生氣，眾神之父生氣起來也沒死亡女神還要可怕，要是被眾神之母知曉的話，肯定是會被惡作劇，洛基可是眾神之母芙麗嘉最寵愛的小兒子。

「洛基，下次被欺負可要跟我說，我會幫你痛毆他們。」索爾把洛基抱在懷裡親吻他的臉。

「好，哥哥。」洛基點點頭看著兄長，他當然知道索爾肯定會幫他出頭。

「索爾真的是……」看見這樣的情形范達爾很無奈。

「習慣就好，誰叫他這樣寵洛基。」希芙拍拍范達爾的肩膀。

聽見希芙說的話范達爾只是苦笑，其他人看見這樣的情形只是聳聳肩，對此范達爾也不好多說什麼，索爾寵洛基也不是一天兩天的事情，要是這件事給海拉知道，死亡女神也會要他們好看。

回到仙宮之後索爾和洛基回到閃電宮梳洗，剛剛那些不長眼的傢伙欺負洛基，索爾教訓過後不知道會不會繼續來，要是被芙麗嘉和海拉知曉肯定會讓那些人好看，索爾和洛基一點也不想要去想之後會發生什麼事情。

對索爾來說洛基是自己最重要的兄弟，他當然會保護好自己的弟弟，絕對不會讓他受到傷害，那些人會想要欺負洛基就是看她好欺負的樣子，每次看到這樣的情形索爾就很生氣。

「哥哥，謝謝你。」洛基很開心的看著索爾。

「不會，因為我們是兄弟嘛！」索爾親吻自己最愛的弟弟。

「我最愛你了，哥哥。」洛基用力的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「我也愛你，洛基，我的弟弟。」索爾主動親吻自己最愛的人。

在旁人的眼裡索爾和洛基的相處一點也不像是兄弟，反而像是情人一般，只是索爾會對其他人說洛基是他的弟弟，就算他們倆人長大後會結婚生子，索爾還是會在其他人面前說洛基是自己的弟弟。

洛基永遠是索爾的弟弟和愛人，這兩個身分一點也不衝突，對所有神族的人來說一點也不衝突，早在當初奧丁把洛基撿回來的時候，芙麗嘉就有想法讓索爾和他在一起，海拉說洛基是他們家的童養媳。

相愛的兩人不會輕易分開，即使索爾知曉洛基的身分，知道他不是自己親生的弟弟也是一樣，沒有人可以分開他們兩人，連奧丁和勞菲也不行，這點芙麗嘉和海拉都很清楚，他們兩人永遠是對方的兄弟、愛人，不會改變。（全文完）


End file.
